UNCONDITIONALLY YOURS
by JakesCougar
Summary: 8 years Jacob and Bella's have been together they have not encountered any serious relationship conflicts or decisions. Can Jake and Bella withstand the conflicts that will soon be tossed directly into their path and continue to grow?
1. INTRODUCTION

**I own nothing Twilight related. Stephanie Meyers own the characters**

**A/N: Hi Everyone and WELCOME! The story you are about to read in the introduction was created and written by 'BellsnJake'.**

**History: this story was suppose to have been created as a 'ONE SHOT'. BellsnJake wanted me to add a little more to it. Well as you'll find out, I got a little out of control and started to type and couldn't stop until quite a few pages later. So without any further delay PLEASE ENJOY my Girl's story and opener and tell us what you think. :) **

-**INTRODUCTION**-

After the bonfire came to an end Jacob, Bella and Embry headed back to Jacob's place to crash for the night. They were all very drunk and staggered together up the path holding Bella up because as we all know, she's clumsy at the best of times without her being wasted.

"Embry you keep touching my boobs" Bella squeaked giggling

"Sorry Bella but im trying to help you here, don't pretend that you don't like it because your nipples gets harder every time I brush against them" Embry snickered

Bella giggled and said "hey Jake do you remember what we talked about the other day?"

"What s that Bells" "you know after we…" "O I got you. What… do you… tonight?" He questioned.

Then Bella whispered in his ear and Jakes sexy ass smile broke out over his face.

"Mmmm I think he will be in for that"

"In for what" Embry asked as they headed into Jakes house.

"Well Embry Bella and I were wanting to introduce a little of extra fun into our, you know "EXTRA CURRICULAR" activities and we were wondering if you would like to join us?"

'Fuck' Embry thought. Is Jake asking me to do what I think he is? No there is NO WAY he would share his beautiful Bella with me theres just no chance of that happening, but if he is implying what I think he is then I'm on that shit in a heartbeat!

Embry shook his head and looked at Bella who was licking her lips. WTF? Did I just see that shit I must be smashed or having a wet dream.

Jake started to follow Bella down the hall to his room then Bella turned to Embry and said "Well what are you waiting for Embry CUM with us!" Bella said seductively.

Ok, I wasn't seeing things and they were inviting me into there love nest but what the hell for to watch them as they got it on or for me to join in? SHIT I hope it's for me to join in, I've always found Bella to be freaking hot and I've always wanted to bury my cock deep within her just thinking about it was making my dick twitch with excitement.

Embry ventured into Jake's room and almost blew in his pants with what he saw. Bella was lying naked on the bed rubbing her slick bare folds and squeezing her left breast.  
"Bella baby let me help you there let me make you feel good" Jake said taking off his shorts.

"Ooooo Jake please touch me here it hurts baby" motioning to her core.

Jacob brought his lips to hers crushing them with his own begging for entrances with his tongue which she obliged long hot strokes as they both fought for dominance neither one winning. Bella moaned into his mouth 'please touch me'

He smiled and looked at Embry "hey man just don't stand there blowing your load in you pants you heard her touch her"

Embry didn't need to be told twice. He quickly stripped and went over to Bella as Jake went over to the other side of the bed. Embry stood there looking over this sexy creature that was laying there with lust in her eyes drinking her in.

He bent down taking both her breast in his hands squeezing them and she let out a moan. He then took the left one to his mouth, sucking gently while fondling the other circling his tongue around her harden nipple.

Embry moved his hand in between Bellas thighs rubbing her legs on either side and moving her legs apart to find her happy spot. He rubbed her nub and she groaned "please Embry stop teasing me put your fingers in me please." Fuck this girl is going to kill me.

Jake then moved on to Bella chest his back facing Embry, Bella took Jake in her mouth. "FUCK!" Jacob yelled almost losing himself in the feeling of her mouth around his member sucking like a woman in need of water on a hot day and kneading his balls.

Embry slide his finger inside of Bella and was in awe of how tight and wet she was. She let out a moan humming around Jakes cock making him trust more into her mouth.

Embry pumped Bellas a few times them added another finger watching them go in and out, in and out and seeing her juices on his fingers made him want to taste her. The aroma of her sex was driving him crazy. He had to taste her and he did by putting his fingers into his mouth licking them dry.

"Shit Bells im going to cum baby…..Yes ….Fuck yeah like that…FUCKKKKKK" two more strokes is all it took and Jacob spilled his hot seed down Bellas throat. "mmmm Jake you taste sooooo….OMG fuck" Bella screamed when Embry licked her from her core to her nub flicking it with his tongue plunging his fingers deep within her. He pumped faster, curling them upwards and dragging them along her walls salivating at the taste of her on his lips. Embry's strokes were bring Bella to a climax. Licking her clit he could feel her clamping down on his fingers moaning and thrashing her head from side to side.

"O god Embry….that's….shit …o good god UUUGGGHHHH EMBRY" Bella screamed gushing all over his hand and Embry greedily lapping her clean.

"hey man it's my turn to make my girl feel good, I'm sure she will be more than happy to help you out as well. The things she does with her mouth is indescribable" Jake smirked.  
"Ok Bella baby are you ready to feel me inside you all the way and bring you to so many releases that you will be begging me to stop?"

"Don't tease me Jake unless you are going to please" Bella said putting out the challenge.

"And are you going to fuck Em with that incredible mouth of yours?"

"Yes Jake you know I love the taste"

"Ok baby jump on"

Jake laid down on his back and Bella positioned herself above his again fully hardened member and lower herself down slowly onto him. They both gasped at the feeling of him filling her completely. They didn't move allowing her to adjust to his thickness and length.

"God Jake your so big and hot" "your so tight and wet Bella I love the feel of you around my cock." Then she started to move up and down his harden member both moaning in pure ecstasy. Jake held on to Bella's hip and started to take control thrusting up to meet her on the way down in out in out pushing himself in deeper hitting the spot she craves most never loosing his rhythm.

Embry takes himself in his hand because his dick is throbbing painfully watching Jake hammer into her wishing for his time to come soon. Seeing her harden breasts bounce with each upward trust was making him drool.

Jake pulls out of her and flips her onto all fours, slamming himself into Bella smashing himself deeper than ever before. In and out Jake pumps into her and it wasn't long before Bella has her second orgasm of the night. Embry moves over to Bella in her new position and she opens her mouth silently asking for Embry to insert his engorged cock in her mouth and he does. She started sucking him and swirling her tongue around his head licking the precum tasting him. "mmmmmm" she moans enjoying his nectar.

Embry starts to move himself in and out of her mouth. Not to fast he doesn't want to choke the poor girl but to his surprise she start to bob backwards and forwards taking him in deeper hitting the back of her throat scraping her teeth along his member swirling her tongue at the same time.

"O dear god Bella…..uuuuggggnnnn…..your so good….yeah baby just like that"  
Embry cries.

Bella is urgently seeking yet another release she so desperately needs. Jake puts his hand at her clit rubbing her sweet spot and thrusting into her at inhuman speed bringing her to orgasm again collecting her juice. Jake slows his movements and Bella starts to feel moisture and pressure at her rear, a rubbing sensation and she groans against Embrys cock not being able to moan out and wanting more friction in that area.

Jake inserts his finger slowly, half way and then pulls it out and asks Bella "is that ok bells. Do you like that" Bella couldn't answer and did the only thing she could think of. She moved back onto Jakes finger and pushed herself onto his finger so it was all the way inside of her.

"You little minx….. do you know what you do to me Bells?" "You are so fucking naughty"

Jake continues to finger fuck her fundamentals collecting more of her wetness with another finger and adding it inside of her driving Bella insane with desire while he was thrusting himself deep within core with his cock.

She feels Embry start to throb in her mouth and see his balls tighten and takes them in her hand squeezing them gently humming around his dick for added sensation, sensing that he was close she then scrapped her teeth along his shaft lightly. Bella felt Embry shot his hot liquid into her mouth and she greedily drank it up licking her lips after Embry retreated from her very talented mouth.

"O god Jake that… that …..O god…feels to good…..please Jake I need more"

Jake removed his finger and himself from her and she groans from the loss of contact.

"Embry do you want to fuck my girl while I take care of her from this end?"

" Fuck yeah bro I can't wait to get my cock in to her"

A newly harden Embry lays on his back and Bella slides herself down to his now harden member which isn't as big as Jakes but close enough causing him to shake with delight. Taking her nipple into his mouth Embry nips and sucks, she shivers at the contact of his lips on her flesh. Embry starts to trust upwards as Bella come down to meet him enjoying every bit of the contact his cock was having with her insides feeling her wetness and how tight she truly was.

Jake starts to rub his rock hard member along Bellas ass making her gasp at the heat.  
He rubs himself around her core to collect more of her sweet cum to lubricate himself for the ride of her life.

Embry continues his long hard strokes into Bella they then start to share a soft sweet kiss opening there mouths for one another exploring every inch of there mouths groaning with the each other. Embry working his way along her jaw to her neck sucking on her strawberry tasting skin trying hard not to bite her neck and claiming her.

Once Jake was well lubricated he started to push himself into Bella's rear not wanting to hurt her went slowly waiting for Bella to give him the go ahead.

"Jake….OMG…..baby feels…god"

"Are you ok Bells does it hurt?"

"No Jake just go slow…..aaarrrgggg…so good…please give me more of you…. its OMG Jake…. to good"

That's all Jake needed from his princess he pushed himself in further Bella gasped at the intrusion making her wetter and clamping around Embrys cock feeling her stomach burn aching for her release to come she put her hands to her clit rubbing in hard circles seeking friction.

Jake is now all the way imbedded into her holding himself still as Embry moves in and out of her slowly Jake slid out of her with this Bella Screams out yet again another orgasm reaches her.

Jake moves back into her taking care not to hurt her, Embry moves out Jake pulls out again and Embry back in they move like this together making sure that Bella is enjoying every part of there movements slowly picking up there strokes, loving the pleasure that Bella is giving them and they in return worshiping her tiny body with all the care and love that they had in them.

"Bells you amazing fuck I love you" Jake says kissing the back of her neck sucking on her skin pulling himself in and out of her as she takes all of him in her depths where no man has ever gone before.

" I love you so much Jake… this this is incredible don't stop please don't stop"  
Bella moaned in between pants.

" Bella …so hot and wet ….you feel….. UUGGHH unbelievable around my harden cock….I've never felt such a tight pussy before" Embry breathed through her lips sucking in her bottom lip slightly biting down on it and then licking it to easy the pain.

Bella could feel the boys starting to throb more now and knew it wouldn't be long before they would find there release and she was so close now herself feeling them inside her moving faster with one thrusting in and one out at different times,

" God boy's I'm so close I want you harder and faster….please fuck me senseless. I want to feel you both cum with me inside of me"

Jake and Embry then sped up. Jake pumping hard and fast pulling himself out just leaving his head in and slamming into her again and again and again and she cries out "FUCKKKK JAKE EMBRY FASTER" and he does fucking Bella's pussy so fast that he is amazed that he's not hurting her as she screams for more.

"Shit boys…Im Cumming…fuck cum with me" Bella felt her self start to clamp round Embry's cock and he felt like he was being strangled at the shear force of her walls around him causing him to grunt spilling his seed deep within her shouting her name and just as Embry had done Jake two shots his hot juice deep into Bella and biting down on her neck muffling his screams calling her name through his clamped mouth as they rode out there orgasms together.


	2. Good Morning Sunshine

**I own nothing Twilight related. The characters belong to Stephanie Meyers**

**A/N As stated before, were BellsnJake leaves off is where I am picking up. I hope you like it and I am very anxious to here from you and I just hope that I can entertain you with my story about our beloved Jacob and Bella and their love relationship.******

**Please enjoy! …and please leave me a message. I accept ALL. The good : ) The bad : ( and the indifferent : /…..I just really want to hear from you. Thanks!**

'What the fuck was that?'

Was the only sentence I could formulate in my head as I slowly came into consciousness from my dream. My heart was still beating very fast and my eyes burrowed as my site adjusted to the hint of light filtering though the window of my room. Usually I can't remember one dream to the next and after having such horrible dreams in the past, I had become thankful for that. I started to replay the scene that was all too fresh in my memory and I sort of wished that were the case now.

Not that it was a horrible dream, on the contrary, it was a fabulous wet dream. My reason for not wanting to remember was because the dream was being shared with someone who didn't belong there. I swallowed the natural moisture that had formed in my mouth while I lay there very still and slightly paralyzed by a dream that just moments ago consumed my body.

As my heart started to reach a normal pace, I could feel the wetness that lay there between my legs. I turned my head to the left to see if any of my unconscious stirring had spilled over and waken up Jacob. He was laying next to me and judging from the slow even breaths and the even movements of his chest, he was totally unaware of my actions that now were causing my checks to flush.

'_Damn that was good'_ I admitted to myself. _'As if Jake would have any of that type of nonsense in our bedroom.' _

Just as my mine raced through that thought, Jacob turned to his side putting his back to me. I smiled to myself because it appeared that even as he slept Jacob slight body shift looked as though he was answering that thought with a resounding 'Hell no'.

Which is ok. Jacob is more than enough for me to handle. This whole dream thing is partly his fault anyway. I mused to myself. It's been about 5 weeks since I viewed something that wasn't intended for me to see and now it appears that I have created my own personal part that I have been playing out, in what seems to be night after night.

I gently pulled the covers back so I wouldn't wake Jacob and headed for the bathroom. I pull my hair from my face as I sat on the toilet and loosely ran my fingers through my hair. I still couldn't believe that I had just had a wet dream that included Em.

As I sat there relieving myself I lowered my head as I remember once again the dream that was still so vivid in my mind and my heart started to speed up at the thought of it. As I cleaned myself I couldn't believe just how wet I had gotten from the dream. I returned to my bedroom after washing my hands and slipped back into bed next to Jake and laid on my back. As I stared wide eyed at the ceiling above me, I could feel a film of sweat being dried by the fan that hovered above and twirled at medium speed.

Charlie said that he would not invest in central air so Jake installed a ceiling fan for me. Jake had mentioned that he'd come close to passing out on many occasions by the heat generated between us as we made love.

I personally enjoyed our great work outs and all the perspiration that formed on our skin. I loved the way my hands would glide over his body when he was totally drenched in sweat.

My heart raced at the thought and new pool of wetness formed between my thighs.

I turned my body toward Jacob so my breast and nipples pressed against his back through my P.J's. His scent filled my nostrils as I deliberately breathed him in, I couldn't help but get that tingle in my body that only he could ignite in me.

Well since he's already got me all hot and bothered, I might as well bother him with it so we both can enjoy the benefits. I smirked as the thought crossed my mind.

I propped myself up on one elbow and snaked my other arm underneath his and placed my palm over his chest and gently kneaded right at his nipples area, now that move was strictly for my pleasure. I loved the way his firm muscles felt under my palm and finger tips.

I softly and firmly pinch his nipples. I could feel his moan starting to vibrate in his chest. If it weren't for the slight rumble that I felt on my body, I might not have known that he responded. I massaged his chest muscle again and gave another firm squeeze to his nipple and the same moan trembled against my chest again. The vibration felt good against my nipples that were now standing erect.

'_That's right baby, I've got something for you when you exit your dream world'_ I thought as I trailed my hand down from his chest to his abdomen. Feeling every grove and dip as my finger slowly traveled.

I placed my finger tips at the entrance of his pajamas and was thankful once again that neither of us bothered to ware underwear to bed. We didn't feel a need since we covered ourselves with either pajama bottoms or on occasion I may wear a nice sexy night gown instead of my usually PJ short and tank. Jake loved it when I wore night gowns. He would tease me by saying it was less work for him.

I pulled the rim of his PJ's down enough to expose his hardness to the palm of my hand. Thank God for morning wood, god's gift to those of us that are horny as hell in the morning.

This is hardly the first time that I've waken him up like this. I just have to be careful that Charlie isn't home because once I get Jake started he usually pleases first and ask questions last. But the coast was clear. Charlie said he'd be pulling a double at the stations and I didn't see his car when I glanced out the window before slipping back into bed.

I know Jake will be happy to find that I'm waking him up like this and that I want him inside me. As I ran my hand up and down his shaft I could feel him throbbing inside my touch. As slowly rubbed my hand up and down the length of him, his dick jerked and twitched in my hand and I smiled as his body responded to me.

I started planting kisses along his back as I held and stroked him in my hand. His moans slowly came around and started getting louder and louder with each stroke and kiss. I twirled my tongue around his right shoulder blade and softly planted open mouth kisses from his shoulder to the middle of his back.

I wanted to devour his body but this is the only place my mouth could reach for now. As he slowly came to consciousness, he became aware of my performance.

He growled low and huskily "Bells."

He turned his body around to face me. Now I had access to his chest and I continue to kiss it passionately working my way to his neck. My hand never lost contact on his swollen member even when he turned toward me so I continued to stroke him in my hand.

He wrapped his warm arms around me and embraced me lovingly. I couldn't help but exhales against his skin. He always takes my breath away when he holds me.

I love this man and couldn't imagine my life without him. He released his hold and trailed his hand to my breast where he lightly gave a squeeze to my nipple as he softly whispers in my ear.

"mmmm, I believe I felt someone doing that to me this morning and I figured I'd return the favor."

I moaned and chuckled at the same time. He trailed his hands past my stomach and navel and his hand didn't stop until he reached the folds that led to my entrance. He rubbed his index finger over my slickened clit and I groaned as I melted into him.

"Ummm, bells your pussy is so hot and wet. Is that what I do to you?"

All I could whisper back was "uh huh and much more."

His hand made its way past mine and he caressed my inner thigh. He continued to gently knead and gentle caress my thigh before continuing lower toward my knee. For Jacob to be as large and stronge as he is, you couldn't imagine his touch being as gentle as it is and I tell him all the time that I love the way he touches me.

He began to move his hand back up my leg as I continued to stroke him up and down. His hand was back at my entrance and he slowly inserted his finger into my Xtremely wet center and my breath got hitched in mid air. He inserted another finger and I started to rock and push my body against his hand to create more friction on my bundle of nerves and Jake pulled back and whispers to me.

"uh uh my naughty little girl, don't be so anxious." As he eyed my expression.

" You've got me awake now. So let's just take things a little slower. There's no way I'm going to let my fingers have all the fun this morning."

He shifted the tone of his voice into a deeper more sensual tone and lowered his lips to my ear and breathed.

"I want to be inside of you."

Once he finished softly crooning this in my ear he removed his fingers and swung my body upward and hoisted me on top of him. I squealed at just how easy it was for him to move me from one position to hovering just over him with my heated wet center positioned at the tip of his hard dick.

I tried desperately to place my entrance closer so I could finally feel him inside me.

My body was aching to feel him inside of me but Jacob had other torturous plans.

He held me by my waist and hips, preventing me from just impelling myself onto him. I looked at him with furrowed eyebrows, like a spoiled child that wanted there way.

Jacob just flashed a devilish grin and shook his head back and forth with a chastising sound from his lips. The only thing that was missing was the waving of the index finger in my face.

All the while, I was wishing he'd release me so this naughty little child could have her way, but he didn't. Just as I was becoming impatient he slowly and methodically lowered my entrance onto him as he restrained me.

We both gasped at the unusually slow contract our bodies made. I groaned as I closed my eyes at the contact while filling the immense pleasure of him slowly sliding inside me. As I opened them again and looked at Jacob he was no longer grinning at me, his smile had been replaced with a smoldering lusts filled expression.

My guess is his body couldn't hold out much longer either. Once he was completely inside me, he released my hips and waist and placed his thumb on my clit and slowly moved it in a circular motion.

He was so hard and he was touching all the right spots, inside and out. I felt my insides start to build. I leaned slightly forward and placed my hands on his chest and I could feel the light bead of sweat beneath my palms. Jacob thrust upward slow at first but with enough force that caused my body to bounce on him. He continued this slow rhythmic pace until I urged him to go faster. He placed his hands back on my waist and held me in place as he picked up the pace of his thrust. Withdrawing just enough and driving into me hitting my inner nerves endings sending surges of pleasure thought out my body. I was thankful that he was holding me in place, because with each thrust he delivered, my body was slowly turning into mush and I don't think I would have been able to hold myself in place.

I looked at Jacob as he watch me receive all the pleasure he was giving. This pleasure combined with his loving lustful stare made me scream

"uh, fuck, Jacob, don't stop. Don't stop. That's right, Fuck me baby" now he looked just as surprised as I was but we never broke our rhythm.

He came right back at me "right there baby" he said in his low husky out of breath voice. "Fuck yea, right there" I leaned back and placed each palm on the front of his thigh. That tilt sent me straight over the edge and my pussy tighten around him and spilt every ounce of love juice I had over him. Now it was his turn to yell the profanities.

"ah fuck Bella, your so wet and tight. Uh, shit, I can feel you around ever curve of my fuckin dick."

He drew out that last of his words and soon found his release. Spilling his white creamy milk deep inside me. I rocked my body on his hot throbbing, shaft until his body stopped twitching and both of our breathing patterns returned to normal.  
I laid my body on top of his totally spent. My body relaxed and my mind in total ecstasy I heard Jacob speak softly to me.

"uh, Bella?"  
"Uh huh." I lovingly crooned back to him.  
His voice became a little more urgent "uh, bells baby"  
"yes" I said as I laid lazily on him.  
"honey, I really hate to have you move. But my brain just caught up with my body and we've realized that I haven't been to the bathroom yet".  
My eyes immediately popped open and I slowly slide him from within me. We both let out a quick sigh at the loss of contact.

As I removed myself from on top of him as quickly as I could I said. "oh, baby. I'm so sorry, I forgot you haven't been yet"

"When did you go" he asked as he sat up.

I plastered a sexy smirk on my face and said "just before I woke both of you up."

He chuckled at my humor and stood up to make his way to the bathroom. As I watched him make his way across my room in all his glory, he turned to me before walking through the door and said. "Bella, I love you."

He then turned and continued out the door. I lay there staring at the ceiling again. This time with full light in the room. I couldn't help but think about how Jake seemed to have put an emphasizes on the word 'I' but I wasn't quite sure so I just brushed it off and proceed to get out of bed. 


	3. Wakey, Wakey Eggs and Baykey

**I own nothing Twilight related. The characters belong to Stephanie Meyers****.**

**Please leave me a message.…..I just really want to hear from you. Tell me what you think. Thanks!**

*****Thank you to Jillianna, isis70, bellsnjake*wink*, ilovevampires13 for reading *hugs* let me know what you think =)*****

xxxxxxxxxx  
Jake and I got cleaned up pretty quick. He always kept some clothing at my house so when he was able to spend the night he didn't have to bother about going home to pick up clothes.

Jake let me get ready first. He knew he would take a little longer since he had to go to the office and meet with some potential customers for his business. While he was getting ready I prepared breakfast for him and Charlie, who I expected to walk in the door any minute.

Right on cue, I heard the keys rattling at the front door. "Hey Bells" Charlie chimed as he entered and saw me.  
"Hi Dad, I made enough breakfast for you if you'd like some"  
"No thanks, that's ok. The only thing I really want now is sleep. Is Jacob still here? I want to thank him for staying with you last night. I really appreciate it"

Charlie looked toward the couch and breathed a sigh of disappointment when he didn't see any sheets or blankets on the couch. Even though Charlie knew that Jake and I had been and 'item' for about 8 years now he still doesn't want to accept the fact that he and I were officially an 'item' as he so eloquently puts it.

It is truly going to break his heart once I have to tell him that Jake is going to finally get his own place and I probably won't be around the house as much once that happens. Charilie and I are both are not going to like that day when it comes. I guess no matter how old you get, daughters truly never grow up to the fathers.

Jacob came down the stairs fully dressed and he took my breath away again. I've always loved that fact about Jake and me. Sometimes, Jake manages to take my breath away without even touching me.

He looked so handsome dressed in his baby blue pinned striped shirt as he carried his suit jacket. His grey dress pants fitted him so nicely. I could see his leg muscle through his pants and I could also see that glorious organ that had pleased me in the early morning though his pants as well.

My body responded as my eyes paused at this location of his dress pants and it made my mind travel back to the most amazing sex just about an hour ago. I could feel the wetness forming once again while my eyes started to slowly travel upward and finally rested on his face, he flashed his brilliant smile at me and I blushed.

How does he do that to me? I swear one of these days Mr. Black you will not make me feel like a little school girl when your near and looking all dapper and shit. Jacob winked at me as he walked pass to sit at the breakfast table. He placed his suit jacket on the back of the chair as I poured him a cup of coffee. "good morning Mr. C" Jacob said with a grin as charlie headed for the stairs.  
"Don't call me Mr. C Jake, you know I hate it. Reminds me of that damn show Happy days. The next thing you know you'll be walking around here going aahhhhh with your thumbs up wearing a leather jacket and a white t-shirt."

Jacobs smile widened and what Jacob said next only made thing worst..  
"Sorry Charlie" I couldn't help but laugh. Jacob was doing it on purpose and my dad knew it. He just grumbled something as he reached the bottom of the stairs no doubt heading for bed.

Before Charlie went up, He turned and faced us in the kitchen "Oh, Jake. Thanks for staying here last night with Bella. I really appreciate at." He turned back toward the stairs as he continued with a mumble. "Hopefully next time you'll use the couch." This was my Dad's parting words before he made his way upstairs and to his bedroom.

Charlie hadn't made it to his room before Jake was up and had me pinned to the kitchen counter. "Now Ms. Swan, what was that sexy look you gave me before I made you blush a few minutes ago."

He didn't let me respond before he crashed his lips to mine, taking yet another small gust of air from my lungs. He kissed me passionately and longingly and I couldn't help but whimper as his hands curled around the small of my back and he pulled me closer to him.

My panties were soaked, I just knew it. He released the kiss and I kept my eyes closed not wanting his kiss to end. He turned and moved back to the kitchen table.

I brought him breakfast and I went to look for the sugar for his coffee, as I searched I told him "for you information Mr. Black, I was admiring how handsome you looked all dressed up. You're the sexy one in this kitchen."

We were close enough to each other in the kitchen so Jake reached over and swatted me on my behind which made me yelp in surprise more so than pain.

I continued my search and yelled back to him. "babe",  
'Yeah" he managed to get out before he put more eggs in his mouth.  
"We don't have anymore sugar for your coffee. Dad must have used the last. I'm sorry honey."

I turned to look at Jake and just as I was about to ask if he wanted Juice or milk instead. He just shook his head in disappointment and sighed. He stood up from the table and walked toward me saying "Bella you know I need sugar for my coffee, I can't drink it like it is. But that's ok honey. I know what I can use to sweeten it" by now he had me pinned against the refrigerator door and just as he said that he took his hands and placed them inside my shorts and underwear and his finger grazed my clit and I almost came undone right then.

He kissed me and moaned when he felt how wet I was again. "damn bells, I didn't know you were this ready for me, If I didn't have to get going. I swear I'd put you on that counter and put that good cream to use. uummmm, speaking of cream" Jake cut off his words and slowly slid his finger in my entrance. I thrust my hips toward him again ready to accept his invitation.

"Down girl, you know we can't start something that won't get finished" He pulled his fingers from my underwear and reached over to his coffee cup and picked it up with his other hand. He placed the finger that he had in me just moments ago into his coffee, which had obviously cooled off and stirred it while he looked at me.

He took a sip and didn't blink an eye while he looked at me. He swallowed and said "um, taste perfect." I just stood there at a lost for words. "Ooooo, you are so bad, Mr. Black" I spoke the words just loud enough, just above a whisper to him and he leaned into me. I could feel his breath on my ear now. "yep, just the way you like it." He licked my earlobe and I came right were I stood.

'Damn you'.

Now I knew I needed new underwear. I let out a low "uh, fuck" and he just chuckled and walked back towards the kitchen table.

It must have took a minute for me to come out of my trance because I hadn't realized he'd been calling my name. "Bells, do you want to ride into town with me today? That way you can get some shopping done and by the time you finish, I should be done with my clients. I can take you by the house, that way you won't have to meet me there." He paused and looked at me and continued.

"It will allow us to spend a little more time together today."

I just nodded yes, still caught up in our moment before.

He turned back to his breakfast and proceeded to place jelly on his toast as he asked

"Do you think you can be done with shopping by 1 o'clock so we can meet the agent around 2? I want to try and finalize everything and I know your anxious to see the house as well. I don't think you'll be disappointed Bells." He closed with obvious excitement.

"But I want to make sure everything is ok with you before I sign on the dotted line."

He finished the last of his breakfast, push back his chair stood and started clearing his items. When he finished placing his dishes in the sink he turned to look at me as he leaned against the sink and waited for a verbal response to his proposition.

"I love that idea Jake" I walked over to him as sexy as I could and I placed my hand over his dick and gently squeezed and rubbed with one hand while I motioned for him to come closer with the other.

As he bent down to hear me I said in a sexy tone "you know I like it when you drive me to my destination" and I lightly licked his lower lip. He flashed that devious smile at me as he caught on to the double meaning behind the statement. I released him and moved away as quick as I could before he could grab me and try some more freaky shit.

I yelled back at him as I moved away "just let me grab my things."

I glanced back and caught a glimps of him as he winced and readjusted himself. A smile crept across my face as I thought, 'two can play that game.'


	4. ah, ahhhhhh Temper Temper

**I own nothing Twilight related. The characters belong to Stephanie Meyers.**

**Hi again…..Please let me know what you think so far. Thanks! For reading.**

*****Thank you to lborgs1 *hugs* for joining group. =)*****

We hit the highway going toward Port Angeles were Jakes office was.

We had about a good hour drive before we got there. As I settled back into my seat, I felt

Jacob put his hand on mines.

"Hey bells, there something that I need to talk to you about. I'm really glad you decided

to ride with me we could really use this extra time together."

I looked over at him and smiled to show him that I was also glad .

He continued, " I know I've been busy and besides this morning, it's been a few days

since we had made love. I'm glad your dad pulled that double it made me spend the time

I needed to spend with you. I mean we've haven't been able to spend a lot of time

together for the past 3 weeks and for that, I'm sorry. I just wanted you to know that and"

but before Jacob could finish his sentence a car came from behind us and traveled on my

right to try and pass.

Since this was only a two lane highway, he traveled on the shoulder which was made of

dirt and gravel.

Jacob slammed breaks to keep from accidentally hitting the guy or keep him from

bashing into the side I was sitting on.

To make matters worst when the idiot had the opportunity to pass us he didn't, he

slammed his brakes as well. He ended up directly across from my door. I looked over

at him and that's when he started started shouting.

It was a nice warm comfortable day and Jake had kept his suit jacket off. Jake wanted to take advantage of the good weather so we had both our windows down. I know he also wanted them down because he liked it when my hair blew in the cross breeze.

Since the windows were down, we could clearly hear every word this guy started to say.

He threw up his fist at us and as he waved it, he yelled. "hey jackass, why don't you

watch what your doing. You and your bitch, should have seen me coming over here."

My mouth dropped in shock as I looked at the guy and came to the realization that he just

called me a 'bitch' but before I could completely come out of shock I heard the driver's

side door slam which quickly jerked me back to reality.

"Jacob!" I yelped out.

I looked to my left and Jacob was already in front of the guy's car seething.

Jacob slapped his palm on the hood of his car and I heard him shout "what the fuck is your problem man!"

I reached to release my seat belt but couldn't get it unfastened. The guy got out of his car and now he and Jake were standing face to face, well face to chest.

'Fuck why was it so hard for me to pop the lock on this thing. I've done it hundreds of times.' I fumbled with the seat belt release as I kept my eye on Jake and the guy. As I eyed the guy more closely he started to slightly sway first side to side, then back to front while he stood there.

I saw the guy throw up both his hands as thought he was surrending in defeat then he spat out "whoa, there apache, maybe I should have said cunt so…" before he could finish my mouth dropped once again, first at the insults he continued to throw then for another reason entirely. My mouth stayed agapped because the next thing I saw was Jake's fist making contact with the guys face. Square in the Jaw. The guy went down holding his face and Jake stood there holding his ground as he shook his hand a couple of times. Jakes eyes followed the guy as he headed towards the ground and told him he'd better apologize.

I finally got my belt to release and I jumped out the car and ran towards him.

I struggled to pull Jake away. "come on Jake, let's just go." frantically I repeated once more. "come on, let's just go."

"No Bella, this asshole here owes you an apology!"

When the guy stood up he repeated what Jake called him "asshole, I'm not the asshole buddy"

I could clearly see and hear him slur his words and I could smell a drink coming from every pour of his body that did not say non-alcoholic. I was screaming hysterical now "come on Jake, he's drunk. He's not in his right mind."

"Well hopefully, I just got him a little closer to it" Jake yelled at the guy over my shoulder as I ushered him back to the drivers side. I believe the only reason Jake got back in the car was because he saw how upset I was getting. I would never have been able to accomplish it on my own accord.

I sat back in the passenger side and Jake pulled off leaving the drunken man there by the side of the road. I was trembling and my hands were shaking. "bella, are you ok" Jake asked as he touched my knee. I jumped slightly at his touch. He pulled out his cell phone.

"Jake, I'm ok really. You don't have to call anyone." 

"No, bells, you said that you think the guy was drunk, right? Well if he is then we got lucky. I'm calling your dad's stations so they can try and get this guy off the road before he does seriously hurt someone."

Jacob called in the make and model of the car and gave a good description of the guy. I was starting to feel much better and Jacob was visibly getting calmer as well. I took Jacobs right hand, the hand he right-crossed the guy with. He took in a little air through his teeth which signaled that his hand was still a little sore from hitting that guy.

I thought to myself, I sure hope that guys jaw wasn't broken. I lift his hand to my lips and gently kissed his knuckle. "Jake what's wrong, I've never seen you that angry before. You were out of control."

"Bells, honey I'm sorry that I may have scared you but I'm not sure what really happened. He started hurling insults at you and I lost it. But, I'm not sorry I hit him. He deserved it." He glanced over at me while he spoke the last part and then put his eyes back on the road.

I was still holding his hand and when I thought about how he just got out and protected me like that I couldn't help but feel anything but love for him. 

"Bella" 

"yes" 

"Tell me why you got so upset back there. I don't think it was because I was fighting, was it?"

"no, it wasn't. I got upset because I didn't know what he was going to do next. I know you can take care of yourself. If I had any doubt before. I don't anymore. I was more afraid that he could have had something much more lethal than a fist" I let my words sink in before I continued. "I don't want anything to happen to you Jacob."

He just looked over at me and smiled my smile and said "Do you love 'me' Bella, and only me?" 

My head quickly turned and looked over at him. "is this what you really want to know Jacob. Is this why you got so explosive! You think my love for you has changed, don't you?" Jake didn't say anything right away. He just looked at me. We were nearing Port Angeles so I had to think fast. I wanted to show him right then how much I truly cared from him.

I asked Jacob to pull into the next driveway he could stop at and as luck would have it we pulled onto a property that was for sale. Actually the property looked like it had been abandoned for some time. The structure looked like a large barn, however I wasn't sure. The wood that covered its frame may have been nicer during an earlier period before the elements got to it and beat it to an unrecognizable share of grey. Jake pulled the car behind it and no sooner had he cut the engine I hoped over to his side of the car and straddled him, crashing my mouth into his.

We kissed passionately and deeply until we could hardly breath. I broke our kiss and whispered to him "Please tell me what's going on in that head of yours, what do I have to do Jacob to prove just how much I love you?"

Jacob closed his eyes and I placed his forehead against mine. He took a couple of breaths and I felt his chest rise and fall against me. He moved his head slightly back so he could lift it and he opened his eyes. As Jacob looked at me I could see nothing but complete love in his face as he searched mine. I could only hope that he saw the same.

"Bella, is it ok if we talk about this later? I really need to get to the office and I want to, no need to talk to you when my mind is totally clear and focused on you and me."

"Jake that's not fair you can't ask me a question like that and then expect me to wait to

see what your really thinking." I raised my voice just a little to show my frustration with

his response

"shhh, I know baby, but I also know that we don't have a lot of time and I gotta feeling

that this conversation will take more than just the five minutes that we have because I

really need to be at the office by 10 am which is about fifteen away, otherwise I'll miss

my appointments and I don't think neither of us wants that."

I breathed out in frustration a little exasperated but he was right. I needed to get a grip for

now so he could focus on what he had worked so hard for over the past 3 years. I didn't

want his personal life to jeopardize the professional one he was trying to build. So I got

back over into my seat and buckled back in. Jacob started the car and moved back to the

road. Once we were on our way he reached over and gently grabbed my hand. I turned

away from the window I was gazing out of and looked down at his hand. The hand that

now showed signs of the battle earlier and I couldn't help but pick it up and gently kiss it

again. I placed his warm hand to my cheek and could feel nothing but adoration for this

man that sat next to me.

Somehow I knew that when we did decide to have that conversation things were going to

change. I didn't know how things would change, only that they would. But one thing was

certain, I truly did love Jacob even though he now doubted it for some reason.


	5. Almost Home Owners

**I own nothing Twilight related. The characters belong to Stephanie Meyers.**

This was going to drive me nuts but I tried not to focus on it right now. I had some

shopping to do and he had clients to meet. But once our dust settled, I knew we would

work out what ever was on Jacob Blacks mind. 

Jacob dropped me off at the store that was only about 3 blocks away from his office.

Before I got out of the car we kissed slowly and deliberately and when we finished I

placed the palm of my hand to Jacob's cheek and to cup his face. He looked up when he

caught the gaze of my eyes, I told him.

"I love you Jacob", he leined in and kissed me tenderly then he turned his head so his

lips were in the palm of my hand and he kissed there as well. I could feel and see his

smile inside my hand as he softly said "I know."

He pressed his lips once again to my hand and I lowered it. "I'll text you when I done ok."

He smiled my smile before he got out and walked around the front of the car to open my

door.

Once I was out I reached my arms up and placed them around his neck and pulled him

down for a kiss. He softly kissed me back and we both moaned into each others mouth.

He broke the kiss this time and softly said "Bella baby, I really have to get going." 

" I know, I'm just missing you already, that's all" I told him back in a whisper.

he smiled and responded "I'll be back before you know it."

I reluctantly let him go and he walked back over to the drivers side and before he pulled

off he gave me a reassuring smile through the passenger window and I watched him pull

off after he'd checked for traffic.

As I walked toward the store I felt my phone buzzing in my purse so I retrieved it. It was

a text from Jake. 

**B 4 U no it –******

I texted back 

**I ****k – I luv U**

I had a good two and a half hours to shop so I didn't have to rush. I took my time and

looked at the items in each isle. I was glad Jacob suggested grocery shopping because I

didn't realize just how much stuff I needed until I started shopping.

When I got to the isle where the sugar was I couldn't help but blush at Jakes antics this

morning and I thought to myself. 'Hmmm maybe I should just conveniently forget to buy

more sugar. Make him take a little bit of me in the morning to sweeten his cup.'

By the time I was done I had a basket full of item. I was careful not to get too many cold

items because I knew we had one more stop to make before returning home. I saved

picking up the colder items until very last. I purchased a thermo insulated bag to place

my cold items because it had a guarantee of keeping the items cold for up to 90 minutes.

Which was perfect.

I was in the check out line when my phone buzzed again. When I checked my phone I

noticed I had 2 missed calls. I hadn't even heard my phone ring. I went to the text

message first just in case it was Jake and it was. 

**Hi hun finished how much longr****  
**

_In check out C U in about 15_

**Perfect P U up at same spot****  
**_  
ok_

My items were bagged and ready to go in about 10 mins. I made my way with the basket

of groceries to just outside the store so I could see Jake when he arrived. As I sat on the

bench that was near by. I retreived my phone curious about the other 2 calls. One call was

from my friend Angela and the other was from Jessica. Angela had left me a voice mail.

So I pushed in my code and listened. 

_'Hey bella just calling to see how things are with ya. Call or text me when you get this _

_message. Want to do lunch one day this week. Love you. Bye.'__  
_

I quickly texted back that I would love to do lunch and I asked her to let me know when

she was available. Just as I finished the message I looked up and there was Jake getting

out of the car and heading for me. I got excited and I smiled as I saw him walking

towards me. I stood up to greet him but as he got closer he looked a little worried. He

grabbed a few of the bags and I asked him how his meeting went with his clients. 

"good, I got the contract. I was a little late but Leah handled things til I got there" 

"that's great news Jake" I exclaimed really excited. 

"yeah, it is" and he smiled but then his smile faded and he asked "who was that?" 

It took me a minute to understand what he was asking. "who was what?" I responded

back then it clicked "oh you mean on the phone. I was texting Angela about doing lunch

sometime this week."

Once I said this I noticed his mood lighted tremendously but I didn't say anything more.

Jake loaded the last of the groceries into his SUV and I started to push the cart towards

the store. I noticed one of the workers coming towards me to assist. He took the

basket from me "I'll take care of that for you ma'am" he pleasantly said and I politely

smiled and handed him the cart and told him thank you.

Jacob held the door open for me and waited until I was situated in before closing. I was

getting more excited by the minute at the thought of seeing the house. We had plenty of

time. It was only 1:15 and the house was only about 15 mins away.

Jake hoped in the car and leaned over to kiss me. "see told ya! Before you know it" he

told me then straightened up and put the car in gear. As we headed toward the house I

thought about his contract that he'd managed to get. "Baby, I'm so excited for you. I

know you were really hoping to get that contract" 

"yeah I was glad. After I presented him with my cost effective way of building his

prototype wire harness, I had them hooked. The contract is small but there's still a lot of

money involved. That's actually what makes this one perfect because as you know my

facility is not that large. Once I finish the contract I'll be able reinvest some of the money

to expand the facility. I've already looked at a little larger place in the same building I'm

in right now. It's perfect for the expansion. And when Embry starts helping me I'll be

able to go after some larger contracts."

Jacob was absolutely beaming as he spoke about his plans and goals for the business. 

"hey, I haven't heard from Em, in a while. How's he doing? Have you heard anything

from him? I know he' probably been living it up since graduation. I know he's glad those

finals are over because he was pretty worried about them. I can't believe he's done. Wow,

were does the time go." I babbled on as we road. 

Jacob didn't say much after I finished but that was probably because we had just pulled

up into the driveway of the house.

I couldn't wait for Jake to get to my side of the car so I just hoped out and looked at the

house, it was beautiful. I just looked over at Jake and he smiled. I could tell he was

excited. 

"you said they were renting it to you for how much?" I asked. 

"just 600 a month!" he said excitedly 

As we walked towards the frong door, I exclaimed in disbelief "you have got to be

kidding me, it looks like it worth 4 times that, how long is your lease?" 

"A year. Yeah I know. It is worth about that much normally. The owners don't really

need the money. She just basically needed someone here while she sorts through what to

do next. I was told that she's going through a divorce and she wanted to move out quickly.

But with the economy the way it is they couldn't sell it." 

"who told you about this house again?" I asked. 

"Gary, he works in the office suite next to mine. He knows the couple that owns the

property. He and I got to talking one day and"

Jake lifted his hand and gestured toward the house with his palm turned up toward it. "the

rest is history, so what do you think?" He said with a huge smiled plastered on his face. 

"you fucking kidding me right? It's gorgeous." 

The outside was all brick, 2 stories. It looked like it was well over 2,500 square feet. We

walked into the foyer and it was all hardwood flooring. To the left was an office to the

right the living room. Directly in front of us the stair case leading to the upstairs

bedrooms. 

"how many bedrooms?" 

"4" 

'Wow" is all I could say.

As we continued to walk the foyer there was a huge half bath. Directly across from it was

the stair well that lead to the basement. One more foot and we were in the kitchen. The all

wood flooring continued from the foyer to the kitchen. There was an island in the middle

that stood in front of us. Once we were in the kitchen I gasped as I looked to the left. It

was a huge family room with cathedral ceiling. The windows were on one wall that led

the view to the back yard. They were as long as the wall itself. Right in between the

family room and the kitchen island was the kitchen nook and the patio door was off of it.

The kitchen wall was lined with cabinets. A couple of the cabinets had glass Payne's in

them so you could see through and tell what was in them. There was a window right

above the sink which viewed the back yard as well. To the right of the kitchen was the

dinning room which was connected and open to the living room which you saw when you

entered the front door. I just stood there for a moment. Mouth a gapped.

Jake looked at me and smiled, "I take it you like it."

I just rolled my wide eyed smile to him and didn't say a word. He just laughed and said

"there's icing"

he lead me to the patio door and opened the blind that hid the backyard. To the right of

the patio just before the kitchen widow was a hot tub.

I almost squealed when I looked slightly to the right. "are you fucking kidding me! A hot

tub!" 

Jacob slid the patio doors open for me and I stepped onto the paved patio floor and

noticed that land was semi-private. It was lined with trees directly in back of the house

and about ¼ to a ½ acre of land to the left. There were neighbors to the right of the house.

Jacob said "that small forest right there is preserved wet land so it will never get

developed. That forest is there to stay." As I looked to the right were the row of

neighbors were I noticed only our immediate neighbor shared the small forest. The others

backyards were open to each other.

Just as we were coming back into the house a man was entering from the foyer hall way.

He carried a black suede portfolio case. He extended his hand to Jake. "Jacob Black I'm

willing to bet" 

"Yes" Jacob replied as he accepted his hand and they shook. "I'm Tyler, I know that

you've spoken to Gabrielle in the past about this property but she became unavailable at

the last minute. She's brought me up to speed though and I understand that we are

finalizing the paperwork today. Is that correct?" 

Jake looked down at me and I just looked up at him and shook my head in the affirmative.

He looked back at Tyler and said.

"yes, we are."

"good, good. Very well then, let's have a seat at the kitchen table here." as he stepped in

the direction of the table, Jacob turned to me and put his arm around my waist before he

asked if I wanted to join them. I told him to go ahead because I wanted to explore the

house a little more. He kissed my forehead and chuckled into my hair before he released

his arm from around my waist. Jake and Tyler proceed to sit as I turned to go upstairs. 

The 1st bedroom was located almost directly across from the stairway. The 2nd bedroom

was just to my left. The third was located down a little hall way. Once you reached this

bedroom you could look over a banister right down into the family room and you could

see the back yard from up here to. This bedroom was situated right over the attached

garaged. The way a couple of the bedrooms had been painted they had to of belonged to

children. The first was painted a peach like color. The 2nd Pink and purple and the 3rd

blue and green. For the most part they looked about the same size with the exception of

pink and purple bedroom which had it's own little miniature walk in closet. Kinda funny

that the other 2, which were probably the boys room only had normal closet space while

the only girl room had the miniature walk-in. That's right we do need our closet space.

This thought made me chuckle slightly. Between the 4th bedroom and the other 3 was a

full bath with a double sink.

The furniture for the bedrooms were missing which I found kind of odd because the

entire house on the 1st floor was fully furnished. 

The office had a beautiful glass table that ran along 2 of the 3 walls and curved on of the

corners. The wall that didn't have furniture against it was the front window. The Living

room was fully furnished with a couple of really nice couches and a coffee table which

sat on top of a beautiful plush rug. 

The dining room had a beautiful mahogany table. The runner was still down the middle

of it and was adorned by a very large and nice center piece. 

The kitchen still had the nook table with 4 chairs around it and the center island had 2 bar

stool type chairs. The family room had one long couch facing the huge wall of windows

and they had left a very large expensive looking T.V equipped with a VCR and DVD

player. 'VCR huh, who uses those anymore' another chuckle. Just below the widow seal

there were bench seat which probably had been used to house the kids toys or couch

blankets and whatnot's. So it was kind of weird not to see any bedding upstairs. 

I now stood at the entrance of the 4th bedroom, which my guess was the Master bedroom.

As I walked into the room I couldn't help but notice how huge it was. A beautiful ceiling

fan attached to a very unique lighting fixture. I laughed as I looked at the fan that was

purely there for aesthetics not like in my bedroom where it was placed for mere survival.

This house came with central air so there was really no need for a ceiling fan. To the right

of the entrance was a small hall way, as I stepped into the hall way, there were walk in

closets to the left and right of me. Right in front of me was another door as I opened it I

couldn't believe the size of the master bath room. The toilet was directly to my left, the

independent all glass seamless shower was located in front of it. There was a long

bathroom cabinet and counter top which held double sinks with plenty of room in the

middle to hold probably anything you needed to get ready in the morning. The Mirror on

the wall was a long as the countertop. Immediately to my right was a 2 person Jacuzzi tub

which had enough space around it to place candles and other things to fancy it up. There

were 2 windows in the bathroom which lined the wall of the tub and the other was on the

wall next to the mirror.

As I stood in the bathroom I saw Jake walk up behind me in the mirror. I felt and saw

Jake wrap his arms around my waist as I looked at his reflection in the mirror in front of

us. He looked at me in the mirror and said. "I see you've found where were going to be

sleeping for at least the next 12 months."

After he said that he kissed me on the neck slowly and I started to lose control of my

senses as I closed my eyes and imagined us here always alone no interruptions, no one to

care about but us. I started to feel elated but then something struck me and I turned into

Jacob's arms and my face was in front of his.

He looked at me questioningly and all I could say, with sadness in my voice was. 

"what happened to them Jacob?"

I placed my face into his chest and breathed him in as thoughts started to flood my mind

of what could have possibly happened to this family that once lived here.

What had torn them apart? I couldn't help but feel sadness and overcome with the reality

that some fairy tales don't always have happy endings and soon this big girl started to cry. 

"shhhh bells, what wrong honey." 

"I'm sorry Jake, I'm happy. Really I am." I blubbered. 

"well I would hate to see you upset" Jacob mused which made me smile as the tears

continued to flow. 

"I just can't help but wonder what happed to them Jacob. What made there relationship

fall apart. From what I see it looks like they might have once been a happy family. I

know that I could probably rack my brain but I'll probably never know why. I think about

my parents. Your mom passing and your dad being alone and I can't help but wonder,

what will happen to us. What does our future have in store for us?" 

I started to think about the conversation that we had earlier and I looked up at him and

with tears still in my eyes and asked

"Will we make it Jacob?

**A/N**

***waves* Sorry it took so long for the update. I will try and do better…..Please let me know what you think so far and as always…..Thanks! For reading.**

**~Thank you ****RockSteady54**** for joining my group. =) ~ *big wolfy hugs***


	6. What's for Dessert

**I own nothing Twilight related. The characters belong to Stephanie Meyers.**

Jake was silent and didn't say anything. He just held me close for a moment.

"Come on bells, I'm done downstairs. We have to get the groceries to your house before things start to really warm up in there." 

He took me by the hand and we walked downstairs. I stood in the foyer while Jake grabbed his paperwork, his car keys and a set of new keys that had 2 keys on its ring.

We didn't say much on the car ride back to my place. The silence was comfortable. Jake just held my hand with the occasional squeeze and I would lift his hand and kiss it when I wanted to reassure myself that he was there.

When we got to Charlie's house he unloaded the groceries and brought them into the kitchen. As I was putting them away, I saw a note that Charlie left and I laughed.

"what are you laughing at bells"

I held up the note Charlie left and said "when is my dad going to come into this century. His phone does have texting ability you know but I guess he doesn't know that." Now Jacob was laughing to. It felt good to hear him laugh.

He hadn't done much of that lately and I felt like I wasn't making it any better. The one opportunity he had to really be excited about something, other than work, and I probably ruined it with my sobbing. 'Nice job Bella, as if he doesn't have enough to deal with.' I thought.

"hey bells, let's have some fun with it. Hand me your phone." I went over to my purse and retrieved it. I hurried and handed it to Jake without even looking at. He turned it around in his hand. "hey bells, you got 3 missed calls"

"ok, I'll look at them later, what are you going to do?" Jake paused and looked at me he cleared the screen so he could text. "your dad's speed dial is 3 right" 

"yeah" Jake started texting. When he was done he handed it to me.

_**btw, What time will U B home 4 dinr?  
**_  
"Let's see if he can figure out how to respond. This should be pretty funny"

We both laughed at the prospect of my dad trying to answer this simple text. Jacob hit send and placed the phone on the kitchen table.

As I put away the last of the groceries Jacob said he was going home to check on his dad

so I asked "do you think you'll be able to come back for dinner. I'll make whatever

you want me to." 

"wow, that sounds like an offer I can't refuse. Hmmmmm" Jacob put his finger under his

chin and I couldn't help but notice how sexy that simply gesture made him look. He still

had on his work cloths and that just made him look even more attractive, if that was at all possible. Just thinking about how sexy he looked and how attractive he was, made wetness start to form once again in my panties.

My mind drifted back to this morning at our breakfast scene and even the fight earlier all that testosterone raging through his body as he flexed those perfect biceps though his shirt.

I can still see how they strained against the material as he hit that man. _'Ooooo, My wonderful soldier._ _I think I might have to have him dress up for me just so I can undress him.'_ I licked my lips at that prospect.

"how bout mash potatoes and your meatloaf that I just love. Oh and carrots can't forget the veggies."

"No problem. Can you ask your dad down for dinner as well. I'll make sure there's enough."

"sure, babe. I'm sure he'll come back with me."

"can you come back around, say 6:30"

Jacob stepped up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into him. I loved it when he did this. It always reminded me of just how strong and powerful he physically was.

He crashed his lips to mine and as he kissed me, I melted into him. He broke the kiss and whisper "6:30 it is." He kissed me once more and said good bye before he left for home.

I looked at the clock when Jake left. 4:30. That's enough of time I thought. I peeled the potatoes for our meal and placed the ingredients needed to make the meatloaf in a bowl.

_1 egg, ¾ cup milk, seasoning to taste, ½ cup regular oatmeal and my Pièce de résistance 1 cup of mild cheddar cheese. Mixed in the 1.5lbs of Ground beef from round, kneaded all together and place in 350 degree oven for 1 hr._

After I put the meatloaf in the oven I quickly started for the stairs. I wanted to shower and refresh before Jake and Billy came over. Just as I reached the bottom stairs the phone rang and I picked it up.

"hello"

"hey bells, what's this note you sent me over this phone you gave me? Honey, you know I don't know how to work this contraption. I'm doing well to just dial out and pick up when someone calls. This 'btw' what does that stand for 'between?' and I guess U is for 'you'." my dad asked as he continued at his attempt to decipher.

"No wonder you kids hardly know how to spell now a days. I tell you first it was ebonics now you have texting languages. I hate to see what's next. Soon you'll be just thinking about what it is you want to say and the person intended for the message will hear you loud and clear."

All I could do was chuckle at what dad was saying. I couldn't wait to tell Jacob that he was right.

"Hey dad, well that last part you mentioned has been around for the longest, way before your time even. It's call telepathic communication." I laughed as I heard my dad huff on the opposite end.

"well anyway, I'll be home around 6:15 or 6:30. Will Jacob be there?"

"yeah Dad. He'll be here and so will Billy. They're both coming for dinner." 

"Hey, good. I haven't seen Billy in a while. It sure will be great to see him. I'm looking forward to that. Well honey, see you soon." 

"ok dad, love you. see ya".

"love you to honey, bye" 

I continued up the stairs after I hung up to start getting cleaned up for dinner.

-  
I had just brushed the brown sugar/ketchup glace over the meatloaf and was checking on the carrots and mashed potatoes when Jacob and his Dad arrived. Jacob helped me place the meatloaf on a serving tray and he pre-sliced the pieces for everyone while I made the salad. He finished slicing before I was done with the salad and he came over to me while I was at the sink and pressed his body into my back.

He wrapped one of his arms around my waist, with the other hand he brushed my hair to one side and kissed my neck. When he did this I could feel my knees start to weaken. He whispered in my ear. "ummm you smell good"

I could hear the growl forming in his chest "I think I'd rather eat you." That did it.

Another pair of perfectly good panties soaked. Then I heard a loud "ACHEM" in the back ground followed by "how's that salad going honey?" Leave it to my dad to always be observant. "I'm coming Dad." I yelled back and Jacob just busted out laughing. And then it dawned on me what I had just said.

I turned and playfully scowled at him and said "keep that up and you won't get me for dessert" He stopped laughing and just headed to the table with a big smile on his face.

Once the food was plated and on the table we gave thanks and began to eat. Jacob brought up the house and Billy was very glad to hear that he had closed the deal and that everything was finally done.

I knew Billy was very proud of his son and how far he had come and gone with his education and skills.

Charlie just listened and I was relieved that Jacob had brought the subject up with all of us present because I have a good feeling that if I had to bring it up to Charlie by myself, he may have made a bigger fuss.

Although, I could tell he was holding back some of his reservations about the flying leap that was being made. He knew that wherever Jacob was I was sure to be also. I don't think he wanted to tackle that reality just yet.

"Well, Jake. When can we see the place." Billy asked. 

"I was thinking Friday or Saturday. Bells and I have a little bit of shopping to do before everything is completely ready."

I glanced at my dads face when Jacob included me in that sentence. He just looked up at me and didn't say anything. I could only imagine what he was thinking. Finally my dad spoke as he got up from the table and started clearing his and Billy's plate. "

"Hey Jake if you don't mind. I have some time off this Friday and Saturday. Which is kind of rare for me and I was going to ask your old man if he wanted to do some fishing with me." He asked as he placed the dishes in the sink.

"Yeah, that's fine. You guys can come and see it next week. It'll still be there." Jake said jokingly but I could tell he was a bit disappointed.

"Well Jake, if you don't mind. Since Charlie usually is busy, It would be nice to get some fishing in while we can. I know we'll see the house soon son." Billy paused and looked at Jacob. " I'm so proud of you." Billy told Jake just before he started to role his wheel chair toward the living room.

Jake smiled and I know that made him feel much better.

"Yeah, I figure we could camp out at the cabins by the lake so we can get an early start on those fishes?" Charlie continued. 

"count me in Charlie, we can leave mid-day Friday? That will give us enough time to set up camp and get up early." Billy had found the remote and was pressing the power button to turn on the T.V.  
Charlie turned to Billy "I'll pick up around say noon then"

"noon it is. What time does that game come on Charlie.?"

My dad looked at his watch "8 oclock, should be starting in 15 minutes"

"Yep right on time. Hey Jake can you bring you ole' man and Charlie a beer from the Frig?. Thanks son."  
Jacob went and grabbed 2 beers from the frig. He opened them and gave them to our parents. He walked back over to me in the kitchen just as I finish putting the last of the dishes in the dish washer. As I was bent over, Jacob grabbed my rear and I let out a little squeal as I stood and turned toward him.

When I looked in Jakes direction I saw my dad turn and look in our direction. He gave an acknowledging glance which lasted longer than I care to remember. So when he went back to watching the T.V I told Jacob he would have to cool it while my dad was around.

"Aw, come on Bells. He's got to get over that old fashion hang up he's got. He can't actually still believe that we haven't 'touched' each other yet" when Jacob used the word touched he wiggled his eyebrows up and down. "I'm not sure but I am not in the mood to discuss that with him tonight, ok?" Jacob held his hand up as to surrender as he bagged away saying. "ok, ok sheriff's daughter, consider me cooled". I just glared at him in an attempt to display anger over his label of me.

He just smiled and asked "Do you want to go for a walk or maybe a drive. It's still kind of earlier. My dad will be here until the game ends so that gives us" Jacob leaned down to my ear and growled "about 3 hours."

"3 hrs huh, I said with just as much suggestion. Good, let's drive to your place." That thought sounded good to me and judging from the buldge that was forming in Jakes pants, so did he.

**A/N**

**Hello everyone. Here's another chappy. I hope your enjoying the story. Please let me know if your liking the story thus far. AS always. Thank you!**


	7. That was exhausting

**I own nothing Twilight related. The characters belong to Stephanie Meyers.**

**WARNING – Explicit language in chapter! If you are UNDER 18 please DO NOT CONTINUE. Thank U youngins lol**  
-

When we pulled up to Jakes house, I went to the back hatch of his SUV and pulled out some comforters that I put there a few weeks ago after I had went to the Laundromat to wash them up for the next season. I kept forgetting to remove them and every time I thought about it Jake was either at work or home and I'd forget about them again. Well right now I was very glad that they had slipped my mind because they were going to be put to better use here than put away in the linen closet.

Jake came around to help me as I struggled with the oversized, glorified bedspreads. He wrapped a couple in his large arms like they were just mere top sheets. I asked that he give me the key so I could open the door.

He tossed them to me "good idea, I like team work" he winked at me as he chuckled. I searched pass his familiar keys, I noticed only 1 key like the one that opened the door. 'He must have set it aside for Billy.' I thought.

I managed to get the door open using the light of the falling sun and we stepped inside for the 2nd time. This time it was just me and him. No rental agent lurking in our mist. I wanted to take the spreads to the family room but Jacob was insistent on taking them upstairs to the bedroom.

We spread the blankets out along the longest wall opposite the entrance. We laid on our backs as we stared at the ceiling admiring the gorgeous motionless ceiling fan above.

"well bells, it looks like we may need to do a little shopping after all. It's great that the place came with all the furnishing though. That helps when your trying to budget money in the hopes of having your own home one day."

Jacob turned his head and looked at me when he said own home one day and smiled my favorite smile. I placed my hand on his cheek and said. "Jacob Black, I would love to build a home with you one day, hopefully in the near future."

"Yep, bells that's the plan, but for now this temporary shelter will have to suffice", he sat up and handed me the extra key that he had gotten earlier today. He had placed it on a key ring that said. 'home is where the heart is.' Jacob looked at me and smirked. "Isabella Marie Swan will you accept this key as a token of my love an appreciation for you?"

I smiled and held out my hand so he could place it there. I looked at his face and his playful smile had disappeared and it was replaced by sincerity. I closed it in my hand around it and said "you had me at Yep."

Jacob kissed me sweetly as he kept his hand over mine while I held the key he had given me to our his first official home. After we kissed tenderly again we smiled at each other and laid back down on our backs. Jacob broke the silence and said.

"So it looks like the only essentials we need to purchase is a bed for our room and maybe a bed for one of the other rooms. In case we have guest. Maybe we'll put the extra furniture in the room with the peachy coloring because it's the netural of the 3, that way we don't have to repaint anything right away."

"Yeah, maybe we can pretend that it's my room when my dad comes to visit. Did you notice the look on his face when we talked about the house?" 

"I noticed bells, he looked like he wanted to throw a brick at my head and knock me clear into the next 5 years. I don't think he's to happy about it but bells, but he gotta let you go. Your not his little girl anymore." Jake looked at me while he spoke.

I turned my gaze to him "well Mr. black you know this is our first time in the house alone and I believe we have our work cut our for us in the christening department. So I think we'd better get started if we care to completely bless this house before the year is out."

Jake looked over at me and his gaze told me he was definitely up for that challenge. He said in a sexy growl "yes, you are absolutely right." he lift himself up above me and placed his body weight on his forearms. I lift my head to erase the space between our lips and groaned at the warmth of our lips touching.

I could feel myself starting to moisten at his kisses that I loved tasting. Jacob shifted his weight to one side and placed his hand at the opening of my shirt and slide his hand under making contact with my skin. I moaned at the skin on skin contact. His hand traveled upward until he came to my mound of flesh and he kneaded my breast gently and lovingly. He knew exactly which places to touch to make my body totally surrender.

He lowered his lips to my ear and whispered to me as he started to unbutton and unzip. "help me remove your pants" He used his hand to tug at the waistband of my jeans and I lift my hips to accommodate him as he removed my underwear with the pants.

As he lowered his head to my body, I heard another low growl from his chest as he started to lick around my belly button. He started kissing his way to my folds and as I lay there enjoying the pleasures of his kisses, Jacob started mumbling between each kiss that he layed against the skin of my stomach with each kiss heading further south.

"thank you.." another kiss came

"for the food" yet another kiss

"I am about to receive" I looked down at him while he was saying the words. He didn't look up at me until he had finished. He smiled his wicked grin at me

"what, I figured I would bless that dessert you promised me earlier" and the next sensation I felt was Jake kissing the folds of my love and as his tongue found my overly sensitive bundle of nerves, I groaned even louder with pleasure.

I gasped loudly as his tongue swirled hungrily around causing me to slide both my hands into his hair to urge him on. Jacob swirled and licked my juices as they flowed from me until I could feel the pain of release wanting to free itself from my body as I held it imprisoned.

He placed 2 of his finger in my soaking wet opening and thrust causing my body to slowly thrash and meet his efforts.

My hands held onto his hair and as they found there way to the back of his neck, I could not hold back my release any longer. "Jake, I'm coming." and with that my body came undone. As my body shuttered with satisfaction, Jacob moaned and dranked my internal wine.

Jake continued placing tender kisses and soft licks on my core until my body stopped its tremblings and descended back to solid ground.

He removed his finger and kissed my folds. My mind and body was so totally relaxed and I couldn't help but look at him as he started to sit up into my full view as he worked himself back up my body. As I lay there breathless he spoke to me softly "amen."

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I remember was Jacob nudging me. As his voice became more and more clear to me, he spoke "Bella, Bella, wake up." I opened my eyes and looked around and realized that we were still at his place. 

"oh shit, Charlie's going be upset with us, what time is it." 

"Relax bells, it's only 10:45. You've only been asleep for about for about 40 minutes." 

"only 40, wow feels like I've been under for quite a while. I'm sorry Jake. I don't think I've been getting good sleep. I've been a little tired lately"

"It's ok Bells. We'd better get going though before we get your dad gets upset." As we made our way to the truck Jacob asked. "so Bells, can you come with me tomorrow to pick out the furniture for the bedrooms."

"Jacob, I would love too" I said a little overly excitedly because I was.

When we pulled up to my house I looked up and noticed that Charlie's patrol car was there. "He must have decided to say home tonight and not work" I pouted and looked toward Jacob to let him know that I didn't want him to leave.

I felt like such a smuck for how things had ended earlier. When I saw him, I caught a expression on his face that I'd never seen before so I couldn't explain what it was. But just as quickly as I saw it, it was gone. "are you ok Jake"

"Yeah bells I'm cool." He looked out towards the house, "I'd better be heading back to Billy's though. I've got some things and clothing that I want to start moving into the house so when I decide to stay there I can do so in comfort."

He looked over and me and smiled my smile, "and you should start doing the same Bells. That way when the furniture gets delivered we won't be scrambling to find what to wear for the next couple of days." I agreed that I would do the same.

Tuesday rolled around and I was anxious to help Jake pick out some furnishing for the house. I didn't care how big or how small he thought this task was, it wasn't going to stop or detour me from wanting to be involved.

Jacob picked me us and we rode into town together. There were only a couple of really good furniture stores in town so that helped narrow down where we wanted or needed to shop.

We made it though one of the stores and we looked over a lot of items that we really liked. When we walked into the other store in town, Jacob's cell buzzed. As he viewed his text a look of shock and concern masked his wonderful features. "Bells, honey can you handle the shopping from here? I just got a text from Leah at the office. She explained that a customer that I have been wooing for the past 3 weeks, just left the message that they were in town today and would like to meet with me immediately." Jacob paused.

"If I really could do without this account I would tell them to go to hell with there impromptu visit." He looked at me and for a moment I think he was actually considering not meeting with them.

"Jacob, don't you dare." I exclaimed " I can handle it from here. I think I have a good idea of what it is you like." When I said that I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him close to me, he kissed my forehead and responded back. "yes you do. "

"So there, it's already settled. I will make the final decisions and meet you at Charlie's for dinner ok?" I searched his face to make sure that there was no trace of regret at ending our shopping spree together.

He smiled at me appreciatively. "Thanks bells. Just so you know I have an account set up at both stores. I figured it was a fifty/fifty shot at who got our business and I've added you to both accounts. So you won't have a problem with purchasing what ever it is you see fit for us to have at the house."

I'll call you when I'm done with the meeting. Hopefully it doesn't take long."

"and if it does, I'll still be waiting to hear from you." I said.

"Now run along and close that deal Mr. Black." Before he turned to leave he bent down and kissed me gently. "I love you, and I know that I can't do this without you. I'm going to take a taxi to the office and have Leah drop me off later. Text me when you get home so I'll know that your ok."

"sure thing. But then again, I don't know, from the looks of it I have a lot of choices here. I might be here until they close or put me out from asking question." I looked at him an playfully smile.

"Either way, I will have exactly what we need before I leave for home today." Jacob laughed and handed me the keys to the car. He blew me a kiss and a winked before he disappeared beyond the sliding doors of the store.

After Jacob was gone I turned and faced the enormous store. It seemed to have gotten bigger with the absence of Jacob. But I knew that was just in my head. I started to feel a bit of panic rise within me and all I could do to calm myself was say. "Breath Bella. Just Breath."

It was late when I finished shopping but I was pleased and somewhat relieved that this task was behind me. The sales associate's information and knowledge of thier products helpe me tremendously with the selections I had made. I was right about one thing I'd mentioned to Jacob earlier. It took me til closing to complete everything. Which was ok.

Jake had texted earlier while I was shopping that his meeting turned into a dinner meeting so he wouldn't be over for dinner, which worked out perfectly because that was one less thing to worry about for the day. I called Charlie and Billy and explained what was going on with Jake and I and they both said that they'd order pizza for the night so there were not worries there.

I told Charlie that since it was so late that I would sleep at Jake's tonight since it was closer to town and the furniture was being delivered tomorrow and I wanted to make sure that I was there when they arrived.

Charlie sighed and reluctantly gave his approval. I stopped by the local fast food drive thru and picked up something to eat. While I sat there eating, I was glad that I had done what Jacob had suggested. I had packed a small bag full of toiletries and clothing that I could leave at the house.

By the time I pulled up to the house it was around 11:15 pm and the house was still dark. I was hoping Jake was home so he could carry in some of the items that were in the car. By the time I was done unloading it was midnight and I was exhausted. I had just enough strength to brush my teeth, take a quick shower, get ready for bed and climb on and under the comforter of our make shift floor bed.

**A/N**

**I****'ll post more soon. Please be patient. **

**Please give me a review and let me know if your enjoying the story.**** Thanks**


	8. Making Our House a Home

**I own nothing Twilight related. The characters belong to Stephanie Meyers.**

**THANK YOU *****NIAMHG****** for joining the story and following. *fireworks exploding* whoo hooo. I really appreciate my readers.**

**100 %%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

I was awaken by a soft kiss on my check. Jacob was on his knees and before he could raise and stand up completely, I placed my hand on his check. "Don't go, I want more of those." Jacob gave me a quick peck and smiled

"If you keep moaning those types of words you may get what your asking."

So I did what any girl would do to keep her sexy man near. I opened my eyes completely and looked at Jake and crooned as sexy as I could.

"Give me more Jacob" I could see the lust forming in his eyes and I knew I wasn't playing fair. I knew he really did have a full day ahead of him but as I entered this teasing realm I couldn't resist edging him on. He groaned just as sexy in my ear.

"ummm Bella, you don't play fair."

He crashed his lips into mine and his tongue licked my top lip and I let it enter. Jacob kissed me deeply and before I could fully get to my knees to pull him closer, he broke our kiss and stepped back just enough to put a small distance of air between

us. 'Damn him and his self control'.

"Bells, I would love for nothing more than to stay here with you and make long passionate, unbridled love to you" as he spoke those words he slowly inched back towards me.

'who's being the tease now black?' I thought.

"But you know I have to get going."

I huffed and pouted in defeat and said softly as he stood before me with is navy blue suit on looking like he was ready to give those people on wall street a run for their money. He was turning me on the more I looked at him and it came out when I

continued to speak to him.

"Well before you go, I need you to do one thing for me."

"What's that Miss Swan"

I seductive, slowly and carefully spoke the next words while staring in his eyes. "Jacob, I need for you to please." I paused intentionally as I smile. His eyes narrowed in anticipation as he waited for me. I know he was hoping was a dirty little thought

just for him. Fully positioned on my knees now, I licked my lips to get my point across and I finally finished my words.

"Hand me" I paused again and quickly finished "a piece of tissue from that box on the floor over there." I pointed just before I fell back onto our floor bed and laughed completely enjoying my tease with him. That caused Jacob to laugh also. He

reached over and retrieved the tissue for me and handed to me. As I sat back up I accepted it as I thanked him.

"You'd better get going or you'll be late and I don't want that without Good cause."

I winked at him.

"Neither do I."

He went into the bathroom probably to get one last glance at how spectacular he looked. As he entered the bathroom I noticed his briefcase sitting next to me. I removed the underwear I happen to be wearing and tossed them in his briefcase under

some papers he had in there. I closed it back with only a second to spare. I quickly covered myself with the sheet that had fallen next to me so Jake wouldn't notice my half nakedness. He kissed my forehead and said he'd call later as he walked

toward the bedroom door. I reminded him that the furniture would be delivered and how excited I was about that. He said he couldn't wait to see what I decided on and he told me he had ran by the convenience store and picked up some cereal and

milk for me. Then my Jacob was out of our bedroom and on his way down the stairs. I could hear him grab his keys and then he was gone.

I sighed at his absence but I had to get the day started. Today I wanted to thoroughly search the house and see what hidden treasurers lay waiting. The owners had left the house fully furnished and I wanted to take stock of what was in the

kitchen. I had taken a shower the night before so I just retrieved more underwear as the lack of covers bared my ass. I tossed my hair into a ponytail and threw on some comfy shorts and a tank.

The furniture people called while I ate a bowl of cereal to make sure that someone would be home to accept the delivery between 9 and 12 noon. I was glad that the furniture people arrived early because I had successfully scoped out

the kitchen. I came across a couple of gems that I knew would surely get some use. I had also realized that Jake and I were in desperate need of food and pantry stocking. The furniture was set in place by 10:00. It only took me until 12 noon to

completely dress both beds with the bedding I'd purchased also. As I now stood looking at our bedroom, I was very pleased with what I had accomplished and picked out.

I picked out a California King contemporary canopy. Rich Cappuccino 5 piece set bedroom set. The colour matched very well with the light tan walls. After I dressed it with a set of very nice luxurious looking drapes on the rail it gave the room a very

romantic and magical feel. The final finishing touches were the Native American decorative throw pillows, which accented very nicely. I had intentionally left the drapes off the rail located across the foot of the bed. Hopefully this would allow both Jake

and I easy access to the bed whenever we felt a need for immediate access. I smiled at that thought as I pictured Jake kissing me passionately as he laid me down in our soft comfy new bed.

For the guest bed room I purchased a 4 pc platform bed set and decorated it just as nice as well. After I had finished tiding up things, I went into town and did some grocery shopping. I made sure I picked up a lot of items that Jacob enjoyed eating

and bought enough groceries for the week. When I pulled into the driveway, my phone buzzed. It was a text from Angela wondering if I'd have a late lunch with her today. Up until now I had not noticed that I was actually hungry so I accepted and

asked that she met me here at the house. I told her I would prepare something for us. She made me promise to give her the grand tour because she knew I tended to shy away from anything that remotely resembled bragging.

When Ang arrived I was so glad to see her. I realized that I missed talking to her. She was truly a friend that I could share things with. When she got out of the car, her mouth gapped open. She shut the door of her car while never having her gaze

leave the house. "Bella, this house is" she paused to search for her words. "huge. How did Jake find this place?"

"It was actually by chance, but I'll explain all of that over lunch. Come on in so I can

give you your 'grand tour.'" I chuckled as I used her words.

When Angela walked in her expression looked probably a lot like mine did on Monday. She pretty much said the things I was thinking when Jake first showed me the house. As we walked through the house I told her about the deal that Jake had

gotten for the 1st year and how he learned about the house. She couldn't believe how lucky we had gotten to have the house furnished and at such a great rental deal. When we got upstairs I showed her the 2 bedrooms that didn't have anything in

them first. I showed her the guest bedroom and she liked how I decorated it. Then the smaller full bath with the double sinks. Then finally I showed her our bedroom. As Ang walked in, her mouth gapped even wider than when she was outside. She

said that I did a wonderful job and she could tell I took extra care in making it comfortable for us. She said that Jacob would be pleased. I hoped she was right because I did everything with him in mind. After the tour we sat and I retrieved some quick

tuna salad I had made and placed some romaine lettuce for garnish and consuming. I made us some Ice tea as well. We sat at the round kitchen nook table and talked some more. She filled me in on the latest gossip and we laughed a lot. After we

finished eating we poured ourselves a fresh glass of tea and we went to the back patio to have a seat. Ang sat down and I shortly followed and sat down as well. "So bella, looks like things

are really going well for you and Jake, huh?" she looked at me and she had nothing but happiness in her smile as she took sip of her tea.

"Yeah, I couldn't be happier for us. Today was really busy." I stopped for a moment and looked out at the trees that outlined the house. I felt a need to talk about some things I had been feeling earlier. Things I felt before the whirlwind of the new

house and moving in was every a part of the picture. "Soon after Jake left for work, I got busy making house and putting finishing touches on everything."

I breathed and looked at Angela as I briefly contemplated sharing with her what I was feeling. I decided to continue because I really trusted her opinion. "But, what about tomorrow? Or a week from now? Business has picked up a little for

Jake and we're spending less and less time together."

I looked out in front of me again at the trees. "Don't get me wrong Ang, I am not complaining at all. It's just that I know it's going to drive me crazy eventually. I've even tossed around, in my head, the idea of getting a part time job. I just want to put

my business degree to use, ya know? I mean, I've been sobusy being there for Jake, his family and my dad that I haven't had a chance to think about it until now."

Before I could continue I heard my phone ringing. It was Jacob's ring tone, so I knew it was him. I got out of my chair and made my way towards the patio door.

"Be right back." I yelled at Ang just before I entered them. I hurried to the phone and picked up. Our conversation was brief because he was calling me while walking to his office. He had just finished meeting with clients and he had some calls to

make once he got there. I returned to the patio and sat back down. I told Ang that Jake just wanted to tell me he'd

be home a little before dinner time and wanted to know if I could prepare enough for his dad so he could run it down to the rez and check on him. As we both sat there silently, I started to think about our conversation before Jake's call.

The thoughts of the conversation gave me a bit of concern as I shifted through my mind. Ang must have made it out too. Because she slightly stood and lifted her chair so she could turn and face towards me. She leaned forward and place a hand on

my knee.

"Bells, listen to me. You know I want what's best for you and I know things may start to get a little confusing, especially since you miss Jake so much when he's not here. But you have to realize that he wants to take care of you. I know he wants you

to be happy. Bella, it's not like you guys need the money. I mean you said he's doing well and with the deal he got on this house he'll have enough saved to buy this one or maybe one better, if you can imagine that."

She sat up and we looked at each other and chuckled at that possibility. That little laughter made the mood a little lighter.

"Bell, just focus on taking care of him, I'm not saying that to be condescending. Your smart and educated. You'll always have your degree to lean on, it's not going anywhere. Remember that. Alls I'm saying is" Ang leaned back in her chair and picked

up her tea but before she took a drink she finished.

"there's a certain freedom that comes with making that choice. There's a distinct difference when you choose to take care of and cater to your man because it's what you want to do. Yeah a certain freedom knowing that you don't have to."

She took a drink of her tea and a smile broadened on her face and as she sat her drink down on the table as she said. "so you just continue to live in the stone ages for as long as you like." She chuckled from her words and I hit her leg knowing she

was only kidding then she continued. "Seriously girl. You need to consider yourself lucky that you have that choice. Hell, if I didn't love you so much and want what's good for you I would be a bit jealous. Look at you, your 26 and hell Jakes only 24 and

look at what you guys have built together so far." She gestured by raising her hands toward the house as she smiled. I got out of my chair and leaned over and hugged Ang. I had no intentions nor did I even think that I would be having such a

serious conversation like this. But once we had finished I felt so much better. I was truly glad and fortunate to have a friend like Ang. I couldn't settle back into my seat good enough before Ang spoke again. "So bella, let's get to the good, hot and

juicy stuff." She gave me a sneaky little grin. "Have you and Jacob 'christened' the house yet." she wiggled her eye brows as she asked.

"I mean I know you guys probably haven't done all the rooms yet but hopefully you've done a few of them."

I looked down as I spoke. "well ang, actually I think Jake tried to Monday. I mean ummm

I kinda fell asleep on him" I looked down as I continued.

"after, he pleased me and had made a special effort at giving me the key to the house."

Telling this to Ang after talking with her and she telling me how much he was giving his all for me suddenly made me feel really bad. Because there I was falling asleep on him and his needs. As if I didn't feel bad enough, when I looked back up at Ang

she was shaking her head back and forth and she hissed. "Isabella Swan" as she narrowed her eyes at me and grimaced. "Well we'll just have to make up for that terrible, absolutely unforgivable bit of information. What time did Jacob say he was

going to be home?"

"Probably about 6, but then he has to go and see Billy…" Ang cut me off before I could finish.

"ya, ya. What time is it now" She placed her tea on the table and so did I as I looked at my watch.

"It's uh, 2 o'clock. So that…."

"that's plenty of time. You and I are going to make a quick stop somewhere missy and I won't take no for an answer. Let's go."

As promised Jake walked in a little before 6. I could here him opening the closet door located in the foyer. He was probably hanging up his suit jacket. After he closed the closet door, he called for me.

I didn't answer.

I heard him mumble under his breath "something sure smells good."

When he entered the kitchen I saw him toss his keys on the kitchen island. I also saw the pair of undies that I had placed in his briefcase earlier land there as well. I think it was his

intention to retain those in his hand. But that was before Jacob glanced in my direction.

What Jacob Black saw when he casually turned made him loose all train of thought because he saw, moi.(me)

xxxxxxxxxx

**A/N - ****Sorry for the slow post. Please let me know what you think. I will get the next chapter up immediately. I want you guys to know what Mr. Black saw as he looked at his Bella.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Taken care of Mr Jacob Black

**I own nothing Twilight related. The characters belong Stephen Meyers.**

_xxxxx_

_Ang was highly upset at what had transpired on Monday. I had told her about our first failed attempt to 'christen' the house. So much so that she thought it was about time that I showed my man, whom I loved deeply, just how much I loved, appreciated and wanted him. She didn't fail to mention that to have all of those feeling for one man was something that shouldn't be taken for granted. Ang managed to help me cook dinner. We made enough for both Charlie and Billy._

_She even demanded that I eat while she got busy with other things planned for the night. She had said that she didn't want my rumbling stomach to ruin the mood or worst yet, make me loose my focus. Because tonight was to be about Jacob Black only. She helped me do my hair and makeup. She even did me a solid favour by taking the extra's we made to Charlie and Billy._

_I call Dad and Billy to make sure they would be home to accept the dinner and to let them know that Ang would be dropping it off. We only had to buy a few things to make me and Jake's night wonderful and hopefully magical. Like before, this adventure was totally unexpected but by the time we were done. I could see that it was something that was necessary. Ang helped set our table and by the time we were done this is what Jacob saw_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jacob saw a romantic table set for two. The owners had left their china and good flatware so I used them. The flower arrangement was subtle and the colours I thought matched Jakes eyes. We had put down luxurious layered table linens with table

cloth, table runner and napkins that complemented the colours in the flower arrangement. The lights were slightly dimmed but not noticeable until you were in the kitchen where the use of several votive candles provide and created a romantic glow. I

had placed the food in attractive serving dishes found earlier as well.

_xxxxx_

_I could still hear Angela franticly yelling at me and my original attempts at laying the food out "keep those pots and pans in the kitchen!" _she shouted shamelessly at me. Thank goodness for Ang.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While Jacob stood there, his mouth slightly open, I sauntered over to him and started loosening his cuff links and as I reached up to loosen his tie I said "bonjour monsieur Black and welcome home honey, I've missed you." He looked down at me and

the hunger for food had left his eyes. He now showed a hunger for something that was still edible but made out of flesh, mine to be exact. He crashed his lips into mine and let out the most loud and sexy growl I almost came undone myself and lost it.

I wanted him as badly as he wanted me. I had to fight off the urge to skip all this Foreplay. Because all I really wanted to do was to just get down on the floor and connect our bodies into one.

I quickly broke our kiss before I let my body win that battle. I guided Jacob to the table to be seated. I told him that he didn't have to worry about going anywhere else tonight. Í bent down and whisper in his ear "you belong to me tonight Jacob

Black" and I licked and nibbled the top of his earlobe. I could feel Jacob starting to rise out of his chair again and I couldn't let him kiss me like that again if I was to continue this role playing. So I

quickly said "uh, uh, you can't leave the table until you finished all your veggies if you want dessert"

Then I took the napkin and placed it in his lap and I made sure that I gave a good squeeze to his apparent erection. As I was leaving to walk around to the other side of the table to move the food a little closer to him he grabbed my wrist and this

was the first time that Jacob had said something directly to me. " Bella, how am I suppose to think about eating anything other than you when you look so.."

I placed a finger over his lips and he opened his mouth wide enough to take it in. 'Damn Jacob was making this difficult for me.'

I let him swirl his tongue around my finger before I withdrew it slowly. "you will eatyour dinner because what I've got in store for you monsieur, You are going to need every ounce of strength this meal provides you."

I saw Jacob squint at me, I knew he wanted to just jump up and say screw this but he knew that it would make me happy for him to eat dinner. I pushed the dinner closer but

far enough away to have to bend a little, placing my backside directly in Jakes face. I knew he was enjoying my choice of attire that was chosen for this night.

xxxxx

_While we were out Ang took me by a costume store. While we were both looking through the catalog of choices, Ang spotted it and she looked at me and said "oh, yeah. Your wearing this one tonight baby." She lifted her catalog and pointed to the French maid outfit equipped with feather duster. I looked back up her and she was still smiling from ear to ear. I looked down at the picture again and thought about the possibilities. Now I was smiling_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As I bent over to give him a view of what was in my barely there underwear, I knew he had the best seat in the house. I didn't want to press my luck so as quickly as I gaveth, I tooketh away and I heard him give a small whimper. I was able to plate

his food. I placed it in front of him and I poured him a glass of wine. "will you be joining me Miss swan." He politely asked.

I ignored him like he hadn't said a thing. He called my name a little louder this time. "Bella?"

I turned and looked him in the face. "Monsieur Black, I refuse to respond to a name that isn't mine" I failed horrible at this accent I was trying to display.

xxxxx

_When Ang and I had decided on the outfit we started tossing ideas around the outfit. _

_"Bells you need an angle to go with you the outfit?"_

_"What do you mean an 'angle'" I stared at Ang totally confused. _

_"something that will keep him interested, guessing what you'll do next. Keep him intrigued." we sat there for a few minutes racking our brains._

_I looked over at her becoming a little bit exasperated with the whole charade and said_ _"Well, I don't see why I have to pretend to be anymore than just the maid. I think he'll get a kick out of just seeing me in the outfit."_

_Ang exhaled __"Bella, do you want to drive him nuts or don't you? Because we can just call it quits and head back and I can let you cook what ever flavour of hamburger helper that you plotted out earlier and Jacob can leave and take some down to Billy and Charlie. Come back home totally exhausted from work and seeing after family. Collapse into bed and start up the routine that lands most couples in the percentile of dysfunction or separation. Now which will it be? You decide!"_

_I knew Ang was being a little melodramatic, but still her words put me at a loss for mine._

_I paused and after I pondered her words more closely I said. __"Well I think if I took some kind of pictures, maybe that will keep Jake interested"__  
__Ang encouraged me and the idea "now your talking Bella."__  
_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jacob just stared at me like I had lost my mind.

"Monsieur, I know you may not understand all that is going on. But please have you dinner and then I explain to you."

Jacob started eating his dinner. In all the excitement Jacob must have forgotten just how hungry he actually was. He finished the first plate of food and he started to reach to plate more.

I slapped his hand. "No, monsieur That is what I am here for."

I swear the more I tried to use this accent the more I became annoyed with myself so it was time to do a little improvising. I bent over in the same manner as before but this time I didn't get off so easy.

Jacob slapped my bare ass which produced a jump and yelp. I looked back at Jacob and he shrugged his shoulder. "one good slap deserves another." I turned back around and finish plating his food and I couldn't help but smile at that one.

When I placed another helping in front of him, I set my impromptu decision to loose this accent in motion.

Before Jake could begin to enjoy his 2nd helping of Steaks, that Ang and I had cooked on the grill, mashed potatoes and a fresh melody mix of seasoned vegetable, just the way Jake liked it, I quickly positioned myself between him and his meal.

I was straddled across Jake's lap facing him. I bent down and whispered in his ear with what would become the last time I would use this accent. "Monsieur, we are under serious surveillance here, in this house and it is imperative that I

continue to act like this Bella you spoke of earlier. Now, if this is ok with you nod once."

Jake continued to humour me and he smiled and nodded his head. I switched back to my voice and I moaned, still in a whisper. Thank you monsieur, I shall not forget your generosity and understanding which you have just showed me."

As I talked to him I ground my core into his lap and I could feel him as he hit against my clit. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed me more into him. He moaned right back "I'm counting on it."

I bit my lower lip as he looked at me with that lust forming once again in his eyes. I had to get up, now or I would not make it to phase 2, minus this freaking accent. "Monsieur, please excuse." I got off his lap and as I started to walk away his eyes

were till on me.

"Mr. Black please, continue. I would like for you to be done with your dinner when I return. This is most important." I needed for Jacob to finish eating because hopefully what I had in store for him next was surely about to make him loose his need for

steak and gain his need from something else. Me.

**A/N Don't worry, I'm posting more...I just had to break here because I didn't want the Chapter to be too long and I didn't want to break the next cousre of events into 2 chapter. So as soon as I'm done editing the next chapter it will be up **

**real ****SOON! Please leave me a commentary. Let me know you guys are out there and are reading and hopefully enjoying the story.**

**Thanks JC**


	10. I Love It When He Rocks My World

**I own nothing Twilight related. The character belong to Stephanie Meyers.**

**WARNING * * WARNING * * WARNING * * (and I'm not talking Will Robinson. LOL). IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 18 - DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER.**

**IT CONTAINS VERY VERY EPLICIT LANGUAGE AND SEXUAL CONTENT! ****MOVE ALONG LITTLE KIDDIES. THIS HERE IS FOR GROWN FOLKS ONLY*** Not a chapter for your young eyes!**

As I walked away in my 3 inch heels, I kept thinking to myself 'I hope this works', 'I hope this works.' I returned and Jake had finished.

"would you care for more Mr. Black" I said as I place the brown bag I was holding on the table.

"depends on what your offering"

I didn't let him throw me. Not tonight. Tonight I wanted to stay in control. I smiled and responded

"hopefully not more than what you can handle"

I winked and he licked his lips as he smirked. I bent down and whispered in his ear.

"Now do exactly as I tell you. You must not skip or ignore any of the things I request of you. Because every move you make will determine the safety and return of your beloved Bella. Do you understand me Mr. Black." Jacob just nodded.

I loved the fact that Jacob was willing to play my game and it turned me on. I hoped he was still turned on as well.

"What I have here" I patted to the bag "are things you need to see but first you must stand"

he pushed his chair back rather hurriedly and I put my hand on his shoulder and commanded.

"slowly and turn and face me"

Jacob still had his dress shirt and pants on and when he stood and slowly turned to me he smiled and I couldn't help but let a small and sexy grunt escaped my lips and I could feel how wet I was getting at the mere site of him.

He must have taken my lust filled expression as his encouragement to move forward. As he went to take a step I said.

"No, I didn't say you could move. You stay right there" I walked over to him.

"I have to frisk you and make sure that you have no lethal weapons of mass destruction"

That got me a good chuckle.

I started unbuttoning his shirt and as I started to remove it from his body, I rubbed my hands across his bear skin and could see Jacob breathing changing and I knew he was enjoying my motions. I removed the shirt completely and it fell to the floor.

I walked around him until I was in back of him and he tried to turn his head. But I slowly slide my hands into his hair and coaxed his head back to the front "nothing to see back here Mr. black"

I kissed up the length of his back and had it not been for the high heels I was wearing I would not have been able to cover as much ground as I did. I placed my hands around his waist and moved them down past his belt until my hands rested on

what I was dying to have in me.

He stood erect and hard, I whimpered at making contact and so did he. I moved my hands back up and could feel his chest rising and falling with greater movement. I moved them to his back where I kissed him once more. "nope, nothing strapped on back here"

I walked back around to the front and stood in front of him. "hmmm since I was unable to find anything thus far, I think its safe to show you, or better yet give you a little motivation at getting to your sweet, precious Bella.

I reached over and grabbed the bag. I opened it in front of him and I took out the contents. What happened next nearly made Jacob loose his mind.

I handed him Polaroid photos of me naked that I had just taken while he was eating that second helping. The photos were in every position I could manage. Full frontal. Ass up with a peak a boo of the goodies. There were about 8 poses in all.

"Fuck Bella!" is all I heard Jake say as I started to unbuckle his pants while I stood in front of him.

"That's right Jacob, and if you every want to see or taste that every again. I better not find anything that is not to my liking or satisfaction. Jacob looked at me and I just knew this charade was over.

'That's it. I think I've pushed him to his limits.'

So I speed up my attempt at removing his pants. Once his buckle was completely loosened his pants just collapsed to the floor. Jacob pressed his lips together in an attempt to, I guess, not to lost it. He spoke to me in a strained voice once again.

"Bella, how much longer are we going to.."

but before he could finish I squatted in front of him and licked my lip when I saw how his dick strained against the material of his boxers. I peeled them down and took Jacob into my mouth. I looked up at him and he threw his head back and he let out

a laboured moan as my warm mouth took him in as far as I could. I saw the photos fall from Jacob's hand. But I didn't care at this point they had served their purpose and served it well.

He reached out and grabbed the kitchen island because it was the closes thing to him. He braced himself, as I continued. I placed one of my hands on his ass and the other on the shaft of is enormous cock. After we had found a rhythm that allowed

him to pump in and out of my mouth I removed my hand from his ass and cupped and gently kneaded his sacks.

"Bella, I'm not gonna be able to hold off much longer." I increased my efforts. I wanted Jake to cum in my mouth. I wanted him to go over the edge. I heard him call my name again.

"Bellllaaa" I continued to stroke his shaft as I removed my mouth long enough to say "cum for me Jacob". I quickly returned and continued my efforts as before placing him as deep as he would go in the back of my throat. Welcoming each gag that it brought.

Jacob reached down and placed his fingers in my hair. Then with one final thrust Jacob's body jerked and I could feel his hot warm tangy thickness slid down my throat. I continued to drink ever bit of Jacob until there was nothing left.

'Now that should have been our first nights experience in the house 2 days ago.'I thought_._

Jacob helped me to stand and as I got completely straight Jacob pulled me close to him and kissed me passionately and I returned it with just as much vigour. He lift me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He was making his way to our

bedroom. To start what I knew would be phase 3.

As Jacob started to climb the stairs with me wrapped around him, I whispered in his ear.

"are you ready to see Bella now?" He just groaned in my ear and picked up his pace going up the stairs.

When Jacob got to the door way of our bedroom he stopped. I heard the air he had just breathed in get hitched in his lungs.

After I had finished with my photo shoot, I placed some tealight candles on the dresser and night stand. I had even placed some on the floor. Each of them had been placed in its own floating candle holder. They provided the perfect special mood that

I wanted to provide for us.

"Do you like it Jake?" He didn't say anything. He just kept holding me as he walked in slowly. Once we were completely inside the room I lifted my head so I could see the reaction on his face since he hadn't said anything.

Jacob looked and me with so much love and adoration, it felt like my heart was about to explode from the fullness that it felt.

He kissed me softly and said. "I love it" then he kissed me lovingly with less force and his kiss told me all I needed to know. While still attached to Jacob, he made his way over to the opening of our bed. He gently laid down with me underneath him.

He pressed his body into mine resting his weight on his elbows. He continued to kiss me lovingly. No lust. Just pure, surmountable love.

He broke our kiss and said in the softest tone low and somewhat magical "I love you Isabella swan. Do you even realize how happy you make me?"

I smiled at him tenderly. "Jacob Black the happiness that you say I give to you is truly my joy to give because I know that it couldn't possible compare to all the love, appreciation and adoration that I have for you."

Our lips pressed together once more and he slowly and methodically kissed every part of my face. He gently kissed my forehead, my eyelids and cheeks. He nibbled my ear and pulled the lobe between his teeth. That one made me moan and my body

squirmed as he made my body release more moisture.

My moans and movement must have sparked something within Jacob because he started to kiss and lightly bit down on my neck before capturing my lips once again. His kiss had turned passionate now and I was not holding back either.

He licked my lip with his warm tongue and I let him in. He put his hand through my hair as we pressed our lips together with as much force as humanly possible but still allowing ourselves to breath because I don't think we wanted to stop kissing.

Everything just felt so right.

At this point Jacob was naked. He had lost his clothing somewhere in the kitchen with the French maid. But I was still clothed for lack of a better word.

Jacob broke the kiss so he could say "I want to see Bella. RIGHT NOW!" He kissed my neck and I lift my chin to give him more room. He kissed the exposed area of skin that the outfit was not covering. "the zipper is on the side" I pointed to my left.

Ang had helped me put on the outfit in hopes that Jacob would be taking it off. He reached for the zipper as he crashed his lips with mine. We groaned into each others mouths and our frustrations built from not being able to feel our skin on skin

contact that we so desperately wanted and needed to make.

I felt Jake tugging at the zipper. Now Jake was no amateur with his hands, so I knew something else was going on. I guess Jake didn't want to stop kissing me to see what the problem was, so he did the next best thing.

I felt the material give way to the pressure that Jake had put on it as he took both his hand and ripped the outfit clean from top to bottom on the side. I lift my body so he could remove it.

I smiled though our kisses at Jake's inpatients. After he managed to get the fabric from around me he tossed it to the floor. Now the only thing that remained was the bottom half of my outfit which consisted of a garter belt. A pair of barely there

underwear and my thigh high black shear stocking and oh the 3 inch heals I was wearing.

As our lips and tongue continued to play passionately, Jacob laid on his side while I remained on my back. I turned my head careful not to break the fire that continue to build in us while we kissed. Jacob gently placed his hands on my breast and he

kneaded and tenderly applied just enough pressure to my nipple to cause a gasp and moans from me.

Then Jacob broke our kiss. I continued to display the pleasures that his hands were giving me, by ightly moaning as his hands applied the perfect about of pressure to my overly sensative body.

Jacob kissed down to my breast area where he placed his tongue and glided it over to my other breast. I pushed my body closer to him wanting and allowing him the access that he needed to devour my body. He continued to suck and gently twirl his

tongue around and over the sensitive center of my nipple. The sensation was shooting to my core and causing more and more wetness.

He took his other hand and slowly moved it to my stomach he reached over the garter waist band and his hand rested on my underwear which I'm sure was soaked through and through.

Jacob mumbled a frustrated "to much clothing." into my body. He tugged at the underwear. I lift my hips so he could slid them off but somehow they go hitched on the garter clasp.

This time I became frustrated. "just rip them off." Jacob didn't hesitate. He had them off in 1 seconds flat. We laughed again. But my laughed quickly faded to a moan as I felt Jake slip 2 of his fingers into the folds that held his wetness. "Ummm that's

what I've been waiting to feel."

He pressed his thumb against my clit and rubbed in a circular motion. He breathed into my body as he laid his head on my chest as he looked down the length of my body.

I couldn't help but to relax against his efforts of pleasure. Jacob hosted his body up and hovered slightly above me. His fingers had never left me as he positioned himself. He didn't want the lost of contact any more than I did. I moaned as coherently

as possible as he pumped his fingers in me "Jacob do you want me to take off the stock.."

before I could finish Jacob just looked at me with a devious grin. "No."

The surprise of his response did not go unnoticed. I decided to have a little fun. I teased back "why monsieur Black" he thrust his fingers in me again and my body melted against his hand. I moaned in pleasure, but I was determined to continue and

my sentence came out much more laboured as I moaned out "if I didn't know better I would think that you've built a fondness for me"

"Yes, it would appear that way." He put a 3rd finger in me and pumped again as he continue to run his thumb over my bundle of sensitive nerves. "Fuck, Jacob. Don't stop." I could feel the rush of my body as it climbed upward to the peak of its

existence. "Right there, Jacob"

He lowered himself to me. "I love it Bella when you say may name. The way you sound makes me want to be inside you right now." I grabbed the back of his neck with both of my hands and slide my fingers into his hair.

"then do it Jake. I want you in me too. I want to feel you inside of me. Please." Jacob slowly removed his fingers and continued to rub circular motions with the tip of his fingers. He slowly filled me with his throbbing cock and my hips pressed upward

to met his descent into me.

Once Jacob was completely in he closed the gap between our bodies and he slowly started to rock my body. I don't mean like a pushing motion. I really mean he rocked my very existence.

He supported his weight on his forearm so the top of his weight was never on me. From the waist down we connected. And as he rocked upward I could feel him hit the deepest part of me and every nerve ending that resided there.

When he rocked forward his lower body glided over the outer part of me that stored my most sensitive nerve endings. With every movement forward he ignited a spark. The movement backward gave him his momentum. So in essence Jacob was truly

rocking me slowly into complete and utter bliss and I enjoyed building up every moment of it.

We weren't in any rush, we didn't have anywhere to go. We weren't hastily forging forward. He was enjoying me and I was enjoying him. But soon with every connection his body made to my inside, as well as my outside, brought me closer and closer to the abyss.

As I felt myself getting closer, I started to call his name. Every thrust upward made me moan his name. When he rock up, I said "Jacob" then he rocked back. I breathed in and my next exhale as he rocked forward "Jacob."

My actions weren't coerced or forced. It just felt right. He pressed forward

"Jacob."

Since this was a natural turn on to Jacob. I could feel him start to increase the intensity and the speed of his movements as I said his name.

Jacob whispered "Bella, you sound and feel incredible. What's my name?"

Forward "Jacob"

"yeah. like that" he requested.

The more intense and faster Jacob pressed forward. The louder I said his name. We were now, both drench in our sweat, which caused our bodies to glide more easily across one another.

Forward, harder, faster. "Jacob"

Soon I was shouting his name. "Bella, I feel you tightening around me. I know your close baby. Cum."

"Jacob"  
"Cum for me Bella."  
"Jacob".  
"Cum with me"  
"Jay"  
"Now"

At that moment both of our bodies exploded. Our lips crashed together and we captured each other ecstacy. I wrapped my arms around his waist as if to press him in further but Jacob's body was already pushed forward deep inside applying pressure both inside and out. I felt him spill himself in me as my muscles contracted around him massaging all and everything from him.

I'm not sure if the slow climb to the top allowed us to stay there that much longer. But I would and could have sworn that our orgasms that night lasted 20 minutes at least.

As Jacob and I lay there, trying to resume our normal breathing pattern. Jacob didn't move. He had rocked his body back. But we remained connected. He had not with drawn himself from me. I didn't say anything because it actually felt nice him being in me. I looked into his face and he looked into mine.

He lowered his upper body, still resting the majority of his weight on his forearm. He kissed me so tenderly again. No heavy pressure on the lips. We continued to kiss like this with each kiss becoming more addictive than the last.

My arms were still wrapped around his waist as I held him there. It looked like we were on the path of starting a new, as our kisses started to pick up once more. But both of our stomaches growled.

We just looked at each other in slight disbelief that both our stomach were now responding.

Knowing that we both needed to refuel before we could continue, he reluctantly removed himself from me. He rolled over and as he lay on his back, he started to laugh.

"what are you laughing at"

"Well I guess Frenchy did know what she was talking about. It did take every bit of nourishment we had to get though tonight." Now Jacob and I both laughed.

Jake got out of bed and went over to the chest and opened the top drawer. I just looked as him in like he was Houdini. I didn't tell him were I had put things. He looked over at me.

"what?"

I motioned over to the chest then to him. "I didn't tell you where your clothes were"

Jacob just smirked at me. "bells, in case you haven't figured it out. Babe, I completely get you and understand you better than you give me credit for."

I thought about his statement and retorted "but I bet you didn't think I would do what I did tonight."

After he finished putting on his bottoms he looked and me with a questioned expression on his face. Then he smiled "yeah, your right. I didn't see that one coming by a long shot. But it was very enjoyable" he put emphasis on that last word and continued.

" so that's just another reason I love you so much because even though I know you, you still have that eliminate of surprise that just grabs me" he looked around the bedroom and took in the romantic scenery around us.

He turned to walk out the bedroom. No doubt heading for the kitchen to put together some fixins for us, but before he left completely I stopped him at the bedroom door frame. "hey Jake?" he turned to face me.

I was still on my back and I had propped myself up on my elbows, I had bent my right knee up. As my knee slowly swayed from left to right, it gave him a peak a boo of me with every right sway. I seductively bit my bottom lip after I licked them and said.

"I was kinda thinking of wearing a sex kitten outfit next time"

He didn't see that one coming either. He just stared at me in the door way as he took in what I was still wearing which was my garter and thigh highs. I seem to have lost my heals some where back there in our boat action. But non the less what I continued to wear still did the trick.

I could see the lust forming in his eyes once again as he stood there probably briefly visualizing. Then I hammered the next blow. "I'll even let you name her since it seems you have a fondness for it.

PPUUURRRR!"

That's right I purred like a kitten and snapped my teeth together at the end. The next thing I saw was Jacob lunging for the bed at lighting speed. He pounced on top of me and crashed his lips with mine.

I opened my mouth and his tongue took the bate. He lunged his tongue into my mouth and we both whimpered. After he had kissed me deeply, he broke the kiss and in a smooth velvet voice he crooned.

"I know I can get that kitty to puurr."

**A/N Please, Please, Please let me know if you liked this chapter. I had a fabulous time writing it which was a while back so I had an even more fabulous time Re-Reading it. More to CUM soon. *giggles***

**Thanks JC**


End file.
